Wish I Had An Angel
by Akemi Tsuki Hikari
Summary: The more lighthearted and fun sequel to Feel For You. This isn't pointless though, so you had better read it! It's also longer... and more fun... And has romance... And Juiciness... READ THEM! xD DarkXKariXKrad. Kari is OC. Story better than this!
1. Ugh Hospitals

_YES!! Project: Wish I Had An Angel is a Go!! xD Lolz Since I got three messages saying "Sequel" in less that 24 hours, shit... in less than 12 hours, I figured I should start it today! You honestly didn't think I would let Kari's story end like that, did you? xD Come on People! I'm not THAT evil when it comes to writting! xD Anyway! Enjoy this story! Please help keep writters block away by submitting reviews and telling me what you liked, what you didn't like, and what could make it better! Just nothing like "This story is a dog turd!!" or anything like that. xD Lolz Anyway! Enjoy!!_

My eyes had become accustomed to the darkness, so when they slowly opened, the light blinded them. I closed them quickly. Pain coursed through my body, the epicenter seeming to be my back. Apparently I wasn't dead like I figured I'd be. I had a pounding headache and a terrible itch on my chest. I moved my arm to sate it, but it wouldn't reach. I opened my eyes again, this time prepared for the light, but not for what I saw. White Walls. White Sheets. White Everything. The smell of antiseptics burning my nose. My arms covered in IVs. My back bandaged tightly. I tried to move. Stupid choice. Pain coursed through my body again and I let out a gasp, clenching my eyes shut. I was in a hospital. I hated hospitals with a passion. I hated the smell. I hated the lack of color. Most of all, I hated the fact of being restricted. I heard the door open. I opened my eyes to see who it was. The nurse went wide eyed and dropped whatever it was she was carrying and ran out of the room. _What's her problem?_ I pondered. _Hasn't she ever seen an injured kid in the hospital before?_ She came back a few moments later, with a doctor trailing behind her. The doctor paused, looking puzzled. "What?" I asked my voice hoarse and not sounding like my own. It wasn't until then that I realized how dry my throat was and how thirsty I was. The doctor seemed to snap out of his amazement and then turned to the nurse. "Aiko, please go call them. I think it would make them a bit more at ease if they know that she's awake." The doctor's voice a deep and stern, but also comforting at the same time. The nurse, Aiko, nodded in return and then left the room. The doctor then turned back to me. "I apologize for our rude reactions, Miss Hikari, but both Aiko and I were rather amazed to see you awake. Quite honestly, we didn't expect you to wake up so soon. Your injuries are quite remarkable and you lost so much blood. We almost couldn't save you." He paused for a moment. "I don't believe we've officially met. My name is Doctor Kazuya." I smiled at him. "My name is Kari Hikari. I was wondering if I could have some water. I'm really thirsty." I answered, my voice still a bit husky, but not so much as before.

About thirty minutes later, the door opened again. This time, Aiko wasn't alone. Daisuke and Satoshi followed her in. Satoshi turned to Aiko. "Nurse, I was wondering if we could have some time alone with her if it's possible." Aiko nodded and then left the room. I smiled at them and then sat up to the best of my ability. Thank god for morphine. "Daisuke-Kun. Satoshi-Nii." My eyes teared up. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't hold up my end of the promise. I let my guard down. I didn't even notice I was standing in the center of a magical formation! It was so terrible." The tears fell from my eyes. Then, the unexpected happened. Satoshi walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me as if giving me a hug. Actually. He _WAS_ hugging me… And… And Crying… I wrapped my arms around him to the best of my ability and hugged him back. "I'm so sorry, Kari-Imouto. This is all my fault… I shouldn't have let you go." His voice was strained. "I should have stopped you from going. I should have... Should have stopped you…" "No Satoshi-Nii. It's my fault. I didn't listen to your warning about Krad. I should have listened…" Daisuke then spoke up. "Kari-San… We were so scared we'd lose you… It was so scary seeing you curled up on the floor… covered in… in…" Tears rolled down Daisuke's face. He walked over and then hugged me too. A moment later, the door opened and in walked Dr. Kazuya. "I'm sorry boys, but times up. She's still in critical condition and she needs her rest. You can come back again tomorrow." Daisuke and Satoshi released the hug, and I felt vulnerable again. "Daisuke-Kun… Satoshi-Nii… You two better get your butts back here tomorrow as early as possible." Daisuke smiled and Satoshi nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow then, Kari-San." Then they shut the door and left.

A few hours later, it was lights out and time to sleep. Dr. Kazuya turned off my TV and then told me to go to sleep. I just rolled my eyes at him as he exited the room. I lied there for a while, not able to sleep, and not wanting to stay awake. I let my thoughts stray so much that I wound up wondering what was going on with Krad. Whether that stupid ceremony that nearly took my life had worked and he had his own body, or whether he was still in my mind or… if he was back with Satoshi… or the best choice… if he had somehow disappeared entirely. If he was still alive, I'd kill that bastard after I got out of the hospital. If he wasn't, I'd create a life size dummy that resembled him and cut it into little bitty bite sized pieces, incinerate it, and then throw the ashes into a Volcano. I began brainstorming different ways I could get rid of him. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open. That I didn't see the tall figure remove the Doctor's jacket. I didn't notice the figure until it was right next to my bed. "_Hello Kari-Sama._" Krad's seductive voice broke the silence. My eyes widened as I finally saw the figure. I almost didn't recognize Krad from appearance. He looked completely different. He was wearing baggy black cargo pants, like ones Dark would wear, and a tight, black, cotton shirt, tucked in is pants, that showed the outline of his muscles. He still wore the small, purple studs in his ears, but along with that were two other sets of piercings above the first. One was silver and the other was black. In short, his ears were triple pierced. His hair was cut short, well… not entirely short, but short compared to what it was. It was styled into this mysterious cut. Long enough to hang in his eyes, but short enough for people to know he wasn't a woman. He was drop dead gorgeous. "_I'm very sorry about this, Kari-Sama, but I am afraid that I have no choice._" He pulled a syringe from one of the pockets of his pants and took the top off, flicked it a few times, and got the air out. "What are you doing, Krad?" I was panicking. "_Just finishing a job._" He stated simply, examining all of my IV bags before finally deciding on one. He stuck the needle into the tube and injected its contents into the tube and then pulled it back out. Krad put the cap back on and then put the syringe back into his pocket. "Krad..." Before I could get out what I was going to say, I felt Krad's lips crush against mine in a rough kiss. I felt confusion and another emotion I've never felt before stir inside of me. My eyes widened. After a moment, they closed. Krad broke the kiss, both of us breathless. After a moment, he put his lips to my ear and whispered. "_Goodbye, Kari-Sama. We will **never** meet again._" He put the white, doctor's coat back on and then left the room, leaving me speechless. Suddenly, black spots began to crawl across my vision. The air became heavier and it was hard for me to breathe. In less than a minute, darkness took over my vision.

* * *

I jolted awake, covered in sweat and breathing hard. I ran my hands through my hair before poking and pinching myself until I was absolutely sure I was alive and not dreaming. "Holy Shit!" I whispered to myself. "That was one fucked up dream."


	2. HeWhoSleepsCurledUpInBall

_I appologize ahead of time for the fact that I may or may not be switching between present and past-tense. I'm like... Spacy and I kept fogetting. I edited it, but that may not have been enough. Man! I need a Beta-Reader. xD Anyway, Enjoy. _

I dredged myself out of bed and out of the door. I was still half asleep and still freaked by the unfortunate dream I had just had. I chuckled to myself. _That dream couldn't have been real. One) Satoshi-Nii would never let me go alone. He would insist on going with me. Two) Satoshi-Nii would never cry. Even though I have only known him for a short period of time, I can still tell he isn't the one to cry. No matter what. And Three) Krad would **NEVER** kiss me._ I shuddered and rubbed my index finger to my lips. They tingled as if the kiss had really happened. I stumbled slightly down the stairs and into the living room.

Satoshi-Nii was sleeping on the couch and Daisuke-Kun in the chair. Dark was curled up in a ball on the floor. I made a mental note to tease him about that late- _WAIT! Daisuke on the chair and Dark on the floor!!_ I pinched myself several more times. I was awake and he was still there. _Krad!_ I called out mentally. No answer. _Krad!!_ My voice a little more desperate. Still no answer. Then, the rational side of my mind kicked in. I walked over to Daisuke-Kun and shook him slightly, whispering. "Dai-Kun. Wake up." He stirred slightly and muttered something that sounded like 'Leave me alone.'

"Daisuke-Kun, I'm serious. Wake up!" He opened his eyes. "Kari-San, What's going on?" "Try to wake up Dark." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Why?" I shook my head. "Just do it." He nodded. After a moment, his eyes went wide. "I can't sense him! Where is he?" His voice was laced with panic. "Ok. I'm not crazy. He's curled up in a ball sleeping next to the chair." Daisuke-Kun stood up and looked down before laughing softly. "I guess this means we're free…" I leaned down a poked Dark. He broke out of the ball and rolled over. I giggled, amused. "Try it, Daisuke-Kun, this is fun!" I whispered through giggles. Daisuke poked Dark on the arm. No response from Dark, but a grin lights Daisuke's face."Wait. Follow me!"

I take off through the door to the kitchen, quietly so as to not wake up Satoshi-Nii and Dark, and open the freezer. Daisuke laughs, then his face becomes serious. "Kari-San, since Dark is separate from me, then is Krad separate from you?" I paused; hand in the ice cube tray. Then I grinned. "Ask me again after I get Dark with the ice…" Daisuke grins again and nods. I grabbed a handful of ice and then turned to Daisuke, full evil grin on my face. "Kari-San, What exactly are you going to do to him?" My Grin grows. "I'm going to put the ice down his pants of course!" I giggle evilly. "Now let's hurry up, my hand is going numb and I am getting water all over the floor!"

We creep slowly into the living room, careful not to make any noise. Dark is now in a different position that before. His shirt was twisted around the top of his chest, exposing his perfect 6 pack. One arm was across his face, covering his closed eyes and the other was just sitting on the floor. I leaned over with my left hand, the one with the ice, as far away from Dark as possible and my right hand reaching for his pants. My hand closed around the waist of his pants and pulled gently, so that there was enough room for me to put the ice down his pants. I diverted my eyes slightly so that I didn't accidentally let them look down his pants as I took my left hand and position it almost inside of his pants. (A/N: The word "Pants" is starting to look/sound weird now. xD Used it toooooooo many times!!) I opened my hand, let the ice drop, pulled it away and moved as fast as possible. Less that a few seconds later, Dark is up on his feet, hand down his pants, and dancing around while trying to get the ice out. "HOLY CRAP! COLD! COLD! COLD!" Daisuke and I were rolling on the floor, cracking up laughing because the sight was so funny. Dark finally got the ice out and collapsed on the chair. He was breathless. "Who… Did… That…?" He glared at us.

"I did. I admit it! I put ice down your pants." I grin at him while trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard. I turned to Daisuke. "That was a riot, eh Daisuke-Kun?" Daisuke was lying on the ground, trying to catch his breath as well. He just gives me a thumbs up. Dark then puts two and two together. "Wait! How the hell is Daisuke sitting right there? Shouldn't he be in my mind?" I grin at him. "I don't know what happened or how it did, but apparently you and Krad have your own bodies." Dark went silent for a second. "Holy crap…" He looked down and began poking his chest and abdominal areas. "I have my own body. Over 400 years of confinement within the bodies of the Niwa and I have my own body…" He paused for a moment. "This is wicked sweet! So wait. You said Krad does too? So where is he?" I shrugged. "I dunno. I never looked for his body. As far as I know, he could be halfway across the world in Death Valley!" Dark sighed. "Well, just to be safe, we better look for him too… Who knows what he'll pull." Dark began to walk up the stairs, but I ran up to him and pulled on his shirt, stopping him. "Hold up, He-Who-Sleeps-Curled-up-in-ball, it's 2 in the morning! Why don't we wait until daylight, Nkay?" Dark paused and then noded "By the way, don't call me that!" I grin. "Can't promise you that bud." I then passed him on the stairs and went into my room, shutting the door behind me, never once noticing the 'You So Turn Me On' look Dark was giving me…


	3. The Niwas

_Hehe. Two In one day. Today, my wonderful readers, was a most excelent day for writting apparently. Enjoy!_

I either didn't dream or I don't recall it, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up because the sun was shinning in the window. I groaned softly before rolling over. Something wasn't right. I patted the bed, and sure enough, someone was there. My eyes snapped open and I let out a startled yelp. I jumped- no Leapt out of the bed and pressed my back against the wall, staring at the golden-haired Krad lying shamelessly in my bed. He stirred and then opened his eyes. I could practically hear him mutter 'What in the world?' before rolling onto his side and seeing me. Krad's face took on the emotion of shock, before settling into a smug one. He sat up. "Pinch me. I'm dreaming." It seemed directed at me. I shrugged and started to walk over to him. "I was kidding, Kari-Sama. What happened? How do I have my own body? And why did I wake up in bed with you? Not that I'm complaining." He muttered the last part and then chuckled slightly. I sighed. _I always knew Krad had some mental problems…_ "I don't know, and probably the same reason Dark woke up curled up in a ball next to the chair Daisuke-Kun was sleeping in, and I don't know that either." Krad got out of the bed and stood up. "Kun? Since when do you call the Red-headed nuisance, Kun?" I shook my head at him and then opened my door and descended down the stairs and into the living room. Daisuke, Dark, and Satoshi-Nii were all awake.

"The good news is, I found Krad. The bad news is, I still haven't figured out what happened…" Krad stayed on the stairs and glared at Dark. Dark glared back. I rolled my eyes. "Oh grow up, you two! You've been feuding for like, 400 years! You need to make peace sometime." Both snorted in protest. "Immaturity." I mumbled softly beneath my breath. Neither seemed to hear me. Satoshi-Nii seemed to be deeply contemplating something and Daisuke-Kun was just spacey. Finally, Dark spoke in a teasing tone of voice. "So Kari, where'd you find Krad?" I felt a blush creep across my face and I could just sense Krad's smirk. "Erm… Umm… Lying on the floor… In my room…" Krad snorted obviously amused and Dark just looked at me like 'Oh really?' I rolled my eyes again, and sat down between my brother and Daisuke-Kun. "I changed my mind, Satoshi-Nii." Satoshi-Nii looked over at me like I was crazy. "I don't want to meet him. You're father I mean. I changed my mind, and I don't want to go through with it." Everyone seemed somewhat surprised. "Is there a specific reason why you changed your mind, Kari-Imouto?" I shook my head. "Bad dream. Horrid nightmare. I don't want to talk about it." Satoshi nodded. "UGH!" I put my head in my hands. Everyone seemed to freak out, as if something was wrong. "What is it, Kari-San?" Daisuke-Kun's voice sounded panicked. I looked up at him. "I'm just so bored! I need something to do! Wait! Do you guys wanna help me unpack?" Everyone had a look of dread on their face. "Didn't think so." Everyone laughed, except for Satoshi and Krad. Krad let out a small chuckle, and Satoshi just smiled slightly. That's right. I said smiled. "OH MY GOSH!! MY MOM IS GONNA KILL ME!!" Everyone looked over at Daisuke-Kun, who seemed to be having a mental breakdown of some sort. Then, Dark freaked out. "EMIKO'S GONNA KILL US!!"

So there I was. Standing on the front lawn of Daisuke-Kun's house. With, not only Daisuke and Dark, but Satoshi and Krad. From the things I've been told about Daisuke-Kun's Mother, I had every right to be terrified. The moment Daisuke-Kun opened the door, Mrs. Niwa swoops out like a bat out of hell and hugs Daisuke-Kun half to death. "**DaisukeNiwaWhattheheckwereyouthinkingnotshowinguphomelastnightwithoutcallingme! Doyouhaveanyideahowscaredwewereforyou? Don'tyoueverdothatagaindoyouunderstandme**?" I had no clue how she could get all of that out in three quick breaths. Then, she noticed us. Her worried expression turned to stern. "Dai, what is going on?" Her eyes narrowed at Krad while she clutched Daisuke-Kun possessively. "Mom, we'll tell you about it inside. Don't worry; he won't go out of line. At the moment, he's all bark and no bite." I laughed quietly to myself. _Daisuke-Kun is obviously referring to Krad._

Krad, Satoshi-Nii, and I were sitting on one couch. Mrs. Niwa, Daisuke-Kun, Mr. Niwa, and Daisuke-Kun's father were sitting on another couch. Dark was sitting in a chair and Towa was making tea. Wiz was growling at Krad and Krad was resisting the urge to smack him. This was very awkward. Very awkward indeed. "So, she is the lost Hikari." Mr. Niwa mused. I smirked sarcastically at him. "Yes. The lost Hikari. I wasn't technically lost. I had a nice foster family. A nice home. The morning of my 12th birthday, I wake up with him," I motioned to Krad. "In my mind. December 23rd, 3 years ago. I was completely ignorant of my family history until Krad came along. He told me everything. I just recently moved here. I ran away from my perfect little life so that I could meet my brother and find out everything else I needed to know. Quite frankly, so far I am perfectly happy here. Last night, I had a very strange dream. When I woke up, it was 2 in the morning. I went downstairs to get some water and found that Satoshi-Nii and Daisuke-Kun hadn't gone home. They were sleeping. Daisuke-Kun on the chair and Satoshi-Nii on the couch. Then, I happened to spot Dark. Curled up in a ball next to the chair asleep." I chuckled softly. "He-Who-Sleeps-Curled-Up-In-Ball." I whispered to myself. "Anyway, I woke up Daisuke-Kun and then Dark. We discussed it for a moment and then realized that Krad had been separated from me as well. Since it was 2 in the morning, we decided to look for him in the morning. When I woke up, I found him sleeping on the floor next to my bed." I lied perfectly, not blushing this time. The Niwa family seemed taken in by my story. Everyone was quiet. That is, until Dark spoke. "Come On! Isn't anyone glad to see I have my own body? Anyone at all? Now our little Daisuke here doesn't have to worry about being me anymore!" Everyone was quiet.

"Dark is going to continue to live here, correct?" Krad spoke for the first time since being here, startling everyone. "Yes, Dai will have to share a room with him though, seeing as we don't have a room for him." That's when I made what may be one of the biggest mistakes of my life, for several reasons. "Well, I have two extra rooms in my house. I had to make it look like I didn't live alone. Dark could stay in one and Krad in the other." I suggested. "That's a good idea!" Daisuke then says a little bit too enthusiastic. Apparently he didn't like the thought of sharing his room with Dark. "I agree. I need some place to crash on nights I'm not stealing. Living in two places would make it harder for the police to find me, mind the commander." He motioned to Satoshi-Nii. "Well, if that's what you want, Dark, then I have no choice but to comply, seeing as I can't keep you here. No matter how hard I try." Emiko sounded a bit disappointed, and muttered the last part. Dark's eyes lit up. "Don't you worry, I'll still need a place to store the artworks, and I'll still need help sealing them and I'll still need help sending out warning letters. You'll see me A LOT more than you are used to." He winked at the end.

We spent the rest of the day at the Niwa's. Krad, surprisingly, had lots of self control and managed not to hurt anyone, physically or emotionally. I did a lot of talking with Mr. Niwa, learning more about my family and their artworks. Daisuke was helping Dark pack up his day clothes, leaving his stealing clothes with the Niwas. Mrs. Niwa. Well, she was being herself. By the time Dark, Krad, and I got to my house, Satoshi-Nii went home, we were all exhausted. I settled them into their rooms, made dinner, and then went straight to sleep.


	4. Payback

_HooHaaa!! Another one! I'm on a roll! xD This one was kind of a filler chapter and I was a bit stuck, so this may be a bit of a stinker. I appologize for that. I didn't want to make a skipper. xD It gets a bit better as you move along. xD There are alot of thoughts, just to warn you. xD Enjoy!!_

**_Dark's Point of View-_**

_Ahhhh! I've got my own body! This is so nice!!_ I stretched melodramatically before lying down on my new bed._ Not to soft, not too firm. Perfect!_ I stretched out on my new bed, my head on one pillow, the other on my chest, arms wrapped around it. I brought it to my face and smelled it. _It smells just like her… _Then, I got that fluttery feeling in my stomach area again, and a sort of shock went down my spine. I shuddered. I also noticed that my heart was beating faster and harder. _What is this strange feeling? I've never felt it towards a girl before. Sure, I've dated tons of girls, even slept with a few of them, but never have I really had any feelings towards them. Wait. Do I have feelings for Kari? No. I can't! Impossible!_ Then, realization hit me. _Wait. If I have feelings for her, then I can hit on her with reason. I have an excuse! Good thing I'm not unnaturally shy like Daisuke. Hell. Good thing I don't share my every thought with Daisuke anymore! He'd criticize my every thought and then probably try to warn her!_ I rolled over onto my side, still clutching the pillow to my chest. Then, I felt a sinking feeling as her words came rushing back to me. _**"I'm already aware of Krad's Malice and Cruelty, but I don't care. I guess you could say I love him. I know what you are thinking. 'How could I love the one who causes me so much pain?' Well, Honestly, I don't know. He destroyed my life, but in a way, he saved me from it."** She loves Krad. Not me. Wait! Since when have I let another guy stand in my way of a girl! I'm really not acting like myself!! Besides! She was doped up on some poison! How would I know whether she meant it or not!! That's it! In the morning, I'll make my move!_

**_Krad's Point of View-_**

_I can't believe I have to live in the same building as Dark. Kari-Sama is smarter than this! I would know! What is she planning? And why was she so flustered this morning? And why was my heart pounding? That's just abnormal. The only thing that get's my heart racing like that is a good fight with Dark. All she was was a vessel for me. I have no use for her anymore, so I should exterminate her, and then Master Satoshi. Neither of them are important any more. I'll get rid of her first, tonight._

Walking with the grace and silence of the assassin I was, I opened my door without a sound and down the hall to her room. I was completely calm. My heart beating slow and rhythmically, my breathing deep, and my pace normal. I wasn't in any rush. Knowing the Thief, he would already be asleep or too caught up in his fantasies to notice any potential noise. I opened her door and stopped dead in my tracks. The sight was breath-taking. Kari-Sama was lying on top of the blankets and sheets, nothing covering her but the clothes she wore and bits of her hair. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the little bit of light streaming into her room and her hair created a halo around her face. _This shouldn't be affecting me!_ I ignored all of the feelings that seemed to rise in me, and walked closer to her bed. _She looks so innocent when she sleeps..._ I held my hand out over her and felt the familiar tingle of magical energy forming in my palm. It took on the shape of a pale gold sphere. I had it poised above her chest, ready to stop her heart beat when I realized I couldn't do it. I just couldn't bring myself to make her body absorb the orb. **(A/N: Hey! Kraddie made a rhyme! Krad: Can it, Blondie! The readers want to know what happens next!)** The magic diminished and I turned and left the room, heart pounding and sweating slightly. _Why the hell couldn't I kill her?! I just don't understand!!_ I opened the door to my room again and shut it softly, despite the urge to slam it as hard as I could. I removed the cross from my hair and then the elastic hair band, letting my golden hair tumble to the ground. I changed into clothes to sleep in and climbed onto the bed. _The only explanation for what I am experiencing is love, but that can't be. I am incapable of love and I know it. So why do I feel this way? Maybe it has to do with having my own body? I bet with a body comes a conscience. Crap! Then I'm screwed. If I have a conscience, then it'll be blabbing in my ear all the time, day in and day out criticizing me on all of the unforgivable crimes I've committed. Ugh. Even the thought of it makes me cringe. Though, having a conscience wouldn't cause me to develop feelings for someone. Maybe I'm just too tired. Yeah. That's it. A sleep deprivation induced delusion. That's all this is._

**Morning**

**_Kari's Point of View-_**

I woke up in such a daze, that I didn't even both to brush my hair and pull it back into a ponytail. I just walked, zombified, down the stairs and into the kitchen to make myself some tea while I woke up. _Tea bag in the cup, boil the water, pour water over tea bag._ I followed the steps and then put a small plate on the cup to let the tea steep. I went back upstairs and into the bathroom, carrying only a towel with me, forgetting I lived with two guys.

I stripped myself of my clothes and got in the shower, letting the steaming hot water pour over my body, soaking my hair, helping me wake up. The hot water felt so good. I was so stressed and tense and I couldn't remember why. Once I was completely calm and every muscle in my body relaxed, I followed my shower ritual. Shampoo hair and wash body. Rinse with hot water. Condition hair and wash face. Rinse thoroughly with hot water. Rinse again with cold water for a few minutes. I turned off the water, opened the curtain, grabbed my towel, and wrapped it around my body. I climbed out of the bathtub/shower, still only slightly dazy and picked up my clothes. I opened the door, walked down the hall. I was almost to my room when I heard the flirtatious wolf whistle. I spun around, startled, and saw Dark standing on the far end of the hall, totally checking me out. "That's a nice look for you, Kari. You should dress that way more often." He winked at me as he stated those very words in the most teasing and flirtatious tone I've ever heard him use. Simultaneously, my eyes went wide, I blushed a very deep red, and I shrieked. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!! I'M NOT DECENT!!" I all but screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran as fast as I could without dropping anything, into my room, slamming and locking the door.

"Holy Crap! Holy Crap! Holy Crap! Holy Crap! I forgot they were here!! So embarrassing!! I can't believe Dark saw me nearly naked!!" I was hyperventilating because of how flustered I was. Dark had never acted that way around me before, so it came as more of a shock than it would if he always acted like that. **(A/N: You have NO idea, Kari! Dark: Shut up! You really need to stop disturbing your readers! It's rude!! Me: And so is staring at girls when they are only wearing towels. No response from Dark Ha! That's what I thought! XD)** I tried my best to overcome my flusteredness as I got dressed, taking my time because I was in no hurry to face Dark. I decided on wearing a very baggy shirt and unflattering sweat pants. I pulled a brush through my hair and pulled it up into a very messy ponytail. I cautiously opened my door and descended down the stairs, keeping both eyes out for Dark. I approached the kitchen and checked every place he could be hiding. I sighed contently. _He's nowhere to be found. Perhaps he did what's best for both of us and went back to his room._ I tasted my tea and it was perfect. I put the little plate and spoon into the sink and stuck the tea bag into my mouth and sucked on it while carrying my cup of tea into the living room. I flipped the TV onto video mode and popped in one of my favorite DVDs. Tim Burton's: The Nightmare Before Christmas. About an hour into the movie, I had finished my tea and I felt warm hands wrap around my eyes. "AGH! Dark!! Let go of my face!!" I flung my hands up and tugged at his until he let go of me. "What the heck is all of this for? The flirting this morning and the human blindfold thing!?" Dark smirked smugly and then replied. "Let's just call it pay back for the little incident with the ice. Don't worry, this is _**only**_ the beginning."


	5. Most Unfortunate

_WHOOT! Done! Enjoy!_

"Only… The… Beginning…?" I twitched. There was no way I was going to take this from him. Shoot. I'd die of embarrassment if he continued. Sure, he'd only seen me nearly naked, flirted with me, and played 'Guess Who' with me, but this was just a little bit out of hand. I was no longer used to flirtatious encounters. No longer used to dealing with them. I sighed, my tone of voice slightly desperate. "Dark, what do I have to do to get you to quit?" He arched an eyebrow at me. "Quit being myself? My, that's something I'll have trouble doing." Dark grinned at me. "But, I'll consider trying if you promise me one thing." _Ok. Now I am officially scared…_ "And what might that be?" I questioned, getting slightly impatient and annoyed, letting sarcasm slip into my voice. His grin grew. "You have to agree first. Then I'll tell you." I glared at him. "That's the only way, Kari-Chan." "Don't call me Chan!" I automatically snapped. He ignored me. "Do you agree or disagree?" **_(A/N: You know, this is hard to write with a big fat cat in your lap!! Kari: Stop your interruptions you lazy bum!! Me: Do you realize I can make your life a living hell with just a few movements of my fingers? Kari: Eeep!)_** I sighed, annoyed. I mentally weighed the possibilities. _Let him continue his flirtatious harassment, or agree to whatever he is about to say and have the chance that he'll stop? I think I'll take my chances and agree. It can't be THAT bad…_ "I agree…" I mumbled beneath my breath. "What? I didn't quite hear you. Can you say that a little louder?" Dark's teasing voice rang out. Now I was agitated. My voice only slightly louder than it was. "I SAID! I agree! Now gosh dammit tell me what I need to do!!" Dark leaned his face close to mine, causing a slight blush, and whispered tauntingly: "You're the lucky winner of a Date with Dark. Tonight. At 11 PM sharp. I've already made the reservations."

Dark continued to grin at me while I seethed. "So. You knew I would agree?" I growled. Dark ignored me. "I'll be in my room for the rest of the day, only coming down for lunch. See you at 9!" Dark turned around and started up the stairs. "Wait! But I thought the time was 11!?" I stated just kinda whaaaaa? "Dinner is at 11, the date starts at 9." Dark winked, disappearing up the stairs before I could say a word. Frustrated, I plopped back down into the chair; hugged my knees to my chest, and let out a frustrated shriek. Sure, Dark was my friend, but the last thing I wanted to do was go on a Date with him. _Ugh! Why me! Why Me! Why Me! Why Me! WHY ME!!_ "Kari-Sama, are you ok?" I looked over at Krad, who was coming down the stairs. "I'm fine, Krad. Just a little bit agitated." Krad didn't press the matter. That's one of the main things I liked about him. The fact that when he knew I was in a bad mood, he didn't try to make it worse. Unless he was just trying to be a jerk. Fortunately, at the moment, he wasn't trying to be a jerk. "It has to do with Dark, doesn't it?" Take that back. He's prying. "Yeah. He fooled me into going out on a date with him tonight." Krad seemed to shift uncomfortably. Then, I added: "Not that I really want to. It's just to get him to stop teasing me." I blushed slightly, remembering this morning.

**8:30 PM**

_Ugh! I really don't want to do this!!_ I applied a very thin layer of makeup and started to apply some eyeliner and lip gloss. I pulled a brush through my washed out sky blue hair, this task taking several minutes due to the length of it. I was leaving it down tonight. I used two barrettes to keep my bangs out of my face. Then, I went to my closet. _Well, I better look my best. It's still a date, even if I am going out with Dark._ I combed through all of my clothes, which I had unpacked my first day there, and finally decided on an outfit. I had chosen a white blouse, with a slightly low cut, round neckline and long flowing sleeves. I chose pants because, if I knew Dark, we'd be flying. They were a normal fit, slightly on the tight side, black jeans with a dark blue dragon on the outside of the right leg. There was exactly one and a half inches of exposed skin between the top of my pants and the bottom of my shirt.

_High Heels or boots? Hrm. That's a hard choice. Walking in comfort, or in pain. I choose Comfort!! Boots it is!_ I pulled out a pair of Wedge-heel black boots and pulled them on. Walking over to my full length mirror, I glanced at my appearance and smiled. _I wonder if I can convince him to walk instead of fly. Oh geez I hope so._ I grabbed my brush and put it in my purse as I walked out of my room and downstairs. Krad was sitting on the couch watching TV and Dark was nowhere to be found. _Hn. Probably still in his room._ I walked through the living room and into the kitchen, not aware of Krad's eyes following my every move.

I opened the fridge and pulled out a highly caffeinated energy drink and chugged it down. I never liked the taste of them, but the results were more than satisfactory. They kept me energized for hours. To get rid of the disgusting taste, I went back to the fridge and grabbed a Lychee Ramune soda. _Only available at the World Market in America, found everywhere in Japan!_ I popped off the top, used it to push the marble into the bottle, and took a sip. I didn't feel so bummed out any more. I took another sip and smiled. Lychee Ramune always knew how to make me feel better. I looked at the clock. 8:58. I finished my bottle of Ramune and rinsed it out, setting it upside down on a towel so as to drain the water out. I collect the bottles.

I walked back into the living room again, looking at another clock. 9:00:01. "Ok Kari, are you ready to go?" Dark exclaims while walking down the stairs. Krad was glaring daggers at the TV. _I bet he is still going through that whole little 'Possessiveness' thing._ "Yeah, I'm ready." The confidence the Energy Drink and Ramune brought on suddenly vanished. I had butterflies in my stomach. I looked over at Krad. "Krad, PLEASE take care of the house! I don't want to come back to ruins. Don't break anything!! PLEASE don't break anything." I pleaded. I could tell Krad was pissed. I wasn't sure why, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. He snorted. "Don't worry Kari-Sama, I won't hurt your precious house. I might destroy everything that belongs to Dark, but not any other part of the house." Krad continued to glare at Dark. "Okay, let's go!" Dark practically dragged me out of the house.

It was only then did I notice what he was wearing. Starting with his shoes, he wore black sneakers that seemed to be brand new. They were shinny. Very, very, shinny sneakers. _Wait. Since when are sneakers shinny?_ Anyway, he wore pants kind of like mine, except his were for guys and they were just a tad bit tighter.(And there was no Dragon...) He was also wearing a belt with a normal, non-obnoxious silver belt buckle. His shirt was a short sleeve one that was very, very tight. It showed off every part of his perfect abs. _Oh my gosh. His abs are so- What the heck am I thinking?_ He wore a black over shirt on top of his dark red tight shirt, unbuttoned. It hung slightly below his butt. Dark's right**_ (A/N: Not sure whether the left ear or the right ear is the non-gay one. If the right ear is the Gay one, then his left ear is pierced. If I was right in the beginning, then just go along with that. xD)_** ear was triple pierced; all three were studs, one silver, one gold, and one violet. He had a black hat. I'm not really sure of what it's called, but it looked really good.

"You're wearing a mighty lot of black, Dark. You planning on a heist tonight?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. He chuckled softly. "Actually, now that you mention it," He held a strand of my hair in his hand, "I'm planning on stealing the heart of a very special person, tonight." Then, without warning, he wrapped his arms around my waist and his wings appeared, taking off into the night.


	6. Remarkable

_HooooooHaaaaa!! Done!! Took me forever, but it's done! This one was harder for me to write, since I am not very experienced inthe field of romance. xD Enjoy it. Review it. Gimmie some ideas. AND SOMEONE HELP ME FIND A BETA!! xD_

* * *

"Put me down, Dark!!" I wriggled in his grasp. He was holding me too tightly against his body for my personal liking. "Stop squirming or I might drop you!" He commanded. I groaned. "Why can't we just walk!?" Dark sighed, sounding slightly annoyed. "Because, we aren't going straight to the restaurant. We're making a stop, first." _Where?_ That's what I wanted to know. I sighed, very frustrated. To take my mind off of my current position, I focused on the city lights. There weren't many, but they were still very pretty. Each one sparkling in the darkness. _**Stop fighting it.**_ One side of my mind said. _**You're enjoying this and you know it! So just give in!**_ The other side of my mind begged to differ. _Just keep up with what you're doing! Keep ignoring him! This will all be over soon!_ I blinked. _What's going on?_ No response. _Heeeeeelllllloooooo?_ No answer. _Guess those strange voices were my imagination._ I felt Dark tighten his grip on me. "Hey! What's your problem? You were already holding me tight enough as it was!!" Dark ignored me and picked up his speed. Then, I had a realization. _All I'm doing is getting on his nerves… I'm being such a jerk… _"Dark… I'm sorry. I've been such a jerk tonight. Let's pretend it never happened. Let's start this night over right now, Ok?" For a moment, Dark didn't answer and I thought he hadn't heard me or was being childish and ignoring me. "It's alright, Kari. I think starting the night over would be excellent." Something about the tone of his voice sent shivers down my spine. I wasn't really sure what it was, or if I had imagined it all together.

"Aah. Here we are!" Dark began to descend and finally landed. "You brought me to the fountain?" Dark smiled down at me, his arm wrapped around my waist despite the fact we were no longer flying. "Look over the railing." I walked over to the railing, detaching myself from Dark's grip on me, and put my hands on the concrete railing. I hoisted myself up slightly, an old habit of mine, and gasped. Despite the fact it was pretty much pitch black, I could see out over the ocean, due to the lamp posts and the light house. It was like a huge, black, shimmering mirror. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks and the bottom of the concrete pier. "I figured by your personality, you were one who loves the ocean. I guess I was right." Dark's voice snapped me out of my moment of bliss, and I dropped myself back to the ground. How Dark had figured out I love the ocean through my personality had me bamboozled. I hadn't told anyone about that. _Maybe he asked me on a date because he really does like me._ I smiled to myself. "You guessed right. I've never told anyone that I love the ocean. You seem to know more about me than I thought." I walked past him, unintentionally flirting lightly, and sat down on the edge of the fountain.

Dark, seeming to pick up on the unintentional flirting, followed behind me and sat next to me. _Why do I suddenly feel so… not flustered? Being here with Dark just feels so natural. Where did my awkward feelings go?_ I felt Dark's arm wraped around my shoulders and he scooted slightly closer to me. "Dark… Am I just another girl to you? Or did you ask me out because you really have feelings for me?" He was about to answer when I looked him in the eyes and cut him off. "And don't you dare lie to me." With his free hand Dark stroked my left cheek, my face not my butt, how dare you think thoughts such as that, and then cupped my chin in his hand, tilting my face upward slightly, causing a slight blush to cross my face. "Yes, Kari, I have feelings for you. I would not have gotten us reservations for such a nice restaurant if I didn't." He smiled softly. "And, I would not have waited to do this if you were just any girl." Before I could contemplate the meaning of his words, I felt his warm, soft lips press against mine. My eyes widened in shock for a moment before I closed them, leaning closer to him ever so slightly, returning the kiss. He removed his hand from my chin and moved it to the back of my head, gently pulling me closer to him, adding depth to the kiss. I felt the tip of his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. That was when I realized that breathing was not occurring and I was feeling slightly lightheaded, though, that probably wasn't an effect of lack of oxygen. I pulled back slowly, breaking the kiss.

Both of us were breathing slightly heavier than the norm, trying to regain lost oxygen. _Oh. My. God. I was just kissed by Dark. And I kissed him back. I've truly lost my mind._ I couldn't help but notice the slight tingling feeling in various places. The back of my head, up and down my spine, my fingertips, the pit of my stomach, and lastly my lips. Even though I had plenty of air, I still felt lightheaded and slightly dizzy. Dark smirked at me. "And why are you so smug, He-Who-Sleeps-Curled-Up-In-Ball?" I remarked, trying to draw his attention from my flushed face. Dark then stood up. "No reason. Come on, we have dinner reservations, remember?" I got up from where I was sitting, my legs feeling a bit like Jello, and walked over to him. Dark wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him as well, so that he wouldn't have to hold me as tightly as he had the previous flight. With that done, he re-summoned his wings and took off flying again.

Every few moments, I would run the tip of my tongue over my lips, yearning for the feel of his lips against mine. I buried my face into his chest, breathing in his scent. "Are you cold or are you really that crazy about me?" I blushed again. "Neither." My voice was muffled. "I'm just…" _Crap! What do I say?_ "Ready to feel solid ground beneath my feet again…" That wasn't completely a lie. I really did want to be on the ground again… But I just felt so… What's the word? Relaxed? No… That's not it… Calm? No. Not it either… So not alone when being held in his embrace. It was nice, seeing as Krad wouldn't let me get this close to anyone for three years. Not even my adoptive parents. "Well, you don't have to wait long, because we're going to have to walk the remainder of the way if we don't want people to completely recognize me…" _Crap!_ Dark, once again, began to descend and landed in an area where there weren't any visible people. Dark offered out his arm very gentlemen like, as if he were escorting me. I wrapped my arms around his and leaned my head against his upper arm/shoulder area. Then, we began walking towards another part of the plaza...

The unlikely had happened that night.

I had fallen for Dark…

Hard.

And I didn't realize it until it was too late...


	7. The Date, The Idiot, and The Threat

_Hn. Hoohaa. Tomorrow (August 25th) school starts. Sucks for you guys. I start High School and I am going to be so busy. Pre AP Math and English. (That's like the highest class you can be in and be a 9th grader) Normal World Geography and IPC Science (Integrated Physics and Chemistry). ROTC (Military Class). And Drama. Plus I finally got my Dad to enroll me into Tae Kwon Do and I have Honor Guard and Anime Club. Sound Busy? That's not even the half of it. xD I still need time to eat,do homework, sleep, and cook. xD So yeah... I won't be updating like I have been. I'll try to write one a week! I'll try to make that day Saturday. Anyway... Enjoy this loverly little chappie. Lets see if you can figure out who the new person I've drug into the story line is before you are told. ENJOY! xD_

* * *

"My gosh, I had no clue there were places such as this in Azumano!" I whispered in awe to Dark as our waiter took us to our booth. There was a huge chandelier in the golden painted restaurant. Everything seemed to sparkle. One thing seemed to catch my eyes though. There was this guy sitting with another guy. The first guy was staring at Dark and me. His eyes were slightly narrowed and seemed to follow our every move. He had shoulder length blondish hair, parted down the middle and goldish eyes. The other guy looked more Asian. He had naturally narrow brown eyes and black hair. He was obviously trying to divert the blonde's attention, and was appearing to fail. The blonde freaked me out. "Here is the booth you reserved, Sir." Dark nodded in thanks. "What beverages would the two of you like?" Dark and I sat down in the booth. "I would like water," Dark looked over at me. "What would you like?" I smiled at the waiter. "I would also like water, but with a lemon, please." The waiter nodded. "I will be right back." With that, the waiter walked away.

"Dark," I whispered. "There is some creepy guy that seems completely infatuated with us…" Dark looked at me strangely and a jerked my head slightly in the blonde's direction. Dark looked past me and looked at the guy straight on. "Jeez. And I tried to be stealthy. Maybe I should have just stood up and shouted: HE DID IT! HE'S THE FREAKY ONE THAT HAS BEEN STARING AT US!!" I mumbled sarcastically beneath my breath. Dark's eyes widened and he picked up one of the oversized menus, covering his face. "Crap." Dark murmurs loud enough for only me to hear. "What?" I whispered, picking up the other menu, to make it look like I was reading through the different dishes. "Keiji Saga. He suspected Daisuke of being me. The guy is psychotic. He'll recognize me immediately." I was confused. "What? How?" I could practically sense Dark rolling his eyes. "He acts on impulse. He could only be 1 sure and he would act on it." The waiter came back and put our waters down, giving Dark the plain and me the one with the Lemon. "Are you ready to order?" Dark looked up at the waiter. "No sir, not yet. Could you give us a little more time?" The waiter nodded and walked away again.

"So what do we do, Dark?" Dark closed his menu and smirked at me. "We improvise. Now pick what you want. Pick anything you like." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Anything?" Dark nodded and then started looking at the back of his menu. "Sweet." I turned my attention back to the menu. _Fugu. The Japanese Blowfish. Well… With the poisonous part removed. Very dangerous to eat…_ I added that to what I wanted. _Donburi Unagidon. Some Eel dish. I like Eel. Add that to the list too. Miso soup… I LOOOOOOVE Miso Soup! On the list!! And Finally…_ I scanned my eyes across the menu page. Where is it? I looked on the back. _Aah. Here we go! Ikura and Kani Sushi!!_ **_(A/N: Ikura is Salmon Roe/Eggs and Kani is Crab)_** I took a sip of my water. "Hey Dark, is he still watching us?" I saw Dark's eyes stray past me. "Yeah. And it's getting slightly annoying too."

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startling Dark and Me. "Uuuh Yeah." Dark said kinda stupidly. "I'll have The Salmon Teriyaki dinner, Miso Soup, Yakitori, and Ikura Sushi." I was shocked, Dark had chosen the same sushi and soup as I. "I would like the Fugu, Donburi Unagidon, Miso Soup, Ikura and Kani sushi." The waiter frowned slightly. "I'm sorry miss; our chef that does the Fugu is not here tonight." I smiled at him. "That's ok." The waiter bowed slightly and walked away. Dark raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" He snickered slightly. "Nothing." I shot him a mini glare. "Why. Were. You. Snickering. Dark. Answer me truthfully. Now." That's when it happened. "I WAS RIGHT!" This obnoxious voice half shouts, half whispers from next to me. "Holy Crap!" I spun around. It was the creepy blond guy. I looked over at Dark. He had his hand on his forehead. He looked like he was motioning 'Busted'. "Dark. Dark Mousy! It really is you! So I'm not crazy!" Dark was now shaking his head. "Actually… I beg to differ." Dark muttered beneath his breath. The blond freak suddenly pushes me to the side and takes my place on the booth. "Hey! I was sitting there!" He just kinda waved me off. "I'm just going to cut to the case, Dark. Agree to meet me tomorrow at the park, and I won't blow your cover." Dark chuckled. I glared at the blond menace. "You know, even if my cover were blown, I still wouldn't get caught." Then, Saga smiled. "But what about her?" He jerked his head towards me. "What about Kari?" I glared. "Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" They ignored me.

"Kari… That's a nice name." He seemed to space out for a fraction of a second. "Anyway, she would slow you down. Someone would see her with you. (Me) Someone would take a picture. (Me) Someone would put it on the news. (Me) Someone would recognize her. Her life would be down the drain. Your fans would make sure of it." Dark seemed to swear beneath his breath. "Fine. I'll meet you there tomorrow. What time, Saga?" Saga smirked. "2pm." Dark nodded. "Deal." Saga suddenly made a noise like he was being choked. I looked at him. "What are you doing, Minion?! Ackt! Let go of me!!" The other guy had Saga by his shirt collar and was dragging him out of the restaurant. "Remember! Park! Tomorrow!" Then, there was a flash. A camera. They were gone.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Dark and I ate dinner in silence. We received the check. Dark paid (Yeah… He ACTUALLY paid for the dinner). We left. We walked for a few minutes until we got to an unpopulated alley. Dark grew his wings and, once again, picked me up. "I'm kinda sleepy…" I mumbled to Dark. "Go ahead and fall asleep if you want to. I'm just taking us home…" Dark whispered softly in my ear. I nodded, tucking my face into his chest. I breathed in his scent a few times before sleep overtook me.

Dark's Point of View-

Kari snuggled closer to me and after a moment, her breathing deepened and evened out. _She's asleep._ I smiled softly and picked up my speed slightly. I still couldn't shake the strange tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach and the back of my head. I had felt it the whole time I was with her and it was strongest when I kissed her. It was something I wanted to experience over and over again. I landed at the house and turned the door knob. _Locked. Should have known Krad would lock it._ I shifted slightly to where I was holding Kari with one hand. The other I used to channel magic into the lock. I opened the door, shut it, and then went back to carrying Kari with two arms. There was an odd scent in the air. As if something had been burned or something. I ignored it.

Krad was sitting on the couch. "I see you haven't moved the slightest bit from where you were sitting when we left." I stated as I carried her towards the stairs. "On the contraire, Dark, I just sat back down." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't think I want to know…" I started going up the stairs. "But you'll find out." I shuddered as Krad lashed out at me with his magic. Not enough to seriously harm me, but enough to startle me and cause a slight burning sensation on my exposed skin.

I took the stairs two at a time, walked down the hall, opened Kari's door, and set her down on her bed. I removed her boots, figuring that she didn't want to sleep on her bed in her boots, and set them down on the floor. I thought about changing her clothes, but I didn't think she would be so happy about that in the morning. Dismissing my previous thought, I pulled the covers over her, not wanting her to get to cold. Putting one hand on either side of her, I leaned over Kari and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet Dreams." I whispered into her right ear, before turning and walking out of her door. As I got closer to my room, the scent of something burning got stronger. This caused concern to rise in me. I quickened my pace. My door was closed, the same way I left it. "Holy Crap!" I walked into my room, staring at everything. Everything that had already been in the room before I got here was the same, but all of my stuff was gone. There were ashes on the floor, and the faint trace of Krad's magic in the air. I went to the closet. Only a few of my clothes were still in there. I cursed, closing the closet. "Don't you like what I did to your room, Dark?" I spun around to face Krad. "What the hell, Krad? What's wrong with you?" Krad smirked. "You. That's what's wrong. As for why…" Krad seemed to contemplate it for a moment and then spoke.

"You went on a date with the reason, Dark. You mindlessly flirted with the reason. You kissed the reason. You ate dinner with the reason." I felt the burning sensation on my skin again, slightly more intense, as Krad lashed out at me again. It didn't fade. It got slightly more and more intense with each second. _How does he know I kissed her?_ "Kari-Sama is the reason. Stay away from her," Krad took one step closer to me and the burning flared intensely. I gasped at the sudden pain. "And you won't have to worry about your well-being so much. If you continue to play your little game," My legs collapsed beneath me and I clinched my eyes shut. The burning was getting to be too much. Krad kneeled down to where his lips where at my ear and whispered: "I'll incinerate you. Just like most of your stuff." Krad then walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. The burning stopped instantaneously and the cool air soothed me. I sat there for a moment and then stood up, grinning. "I see. It seems that you have feelings for her too, Krad" I muttered beneath my breath. "Well in that case..." I took off my shoes and went to my closet, looking for my sweat pants. I found them and then began to change my clothes. "May the best man win."


	8. Saved By The Bell?

_Yo! First chappie since school started! This is the much awaited new chappie!! Enjoy!!  
REVIEW MY STORY DAMN IT!! (Or else I'll stop posting. :-o)  
REEEEEEEVIIIIIIIEEEEEEW!!_

**_-Kari-_**

Slowly being drawn from the depths of sleep, I listened to the voice whispering softly into my ear. It was soothing and comforting, making me want to obey it and leave the shadowy depths of deep sleep. The voice was just a sound. My mind couldn't make out much more than the sound. No words. It was like someone was whispering loudly enough for you to hear it, but softly enough for it to not be understood. As I drew closer to conciseness, the louder the whisper got. "…school. Kari-Sama, you must wake up or you'll sleep through school…"_ Krad._ "Mmmnnn… No school… Don't wanna go… Don't make… Me go… Too tired…" I mumbled. Even though I was half asleep and dazed, I was speaking the truth. I absolutely did NOT want to go to school. "Kari-Sama, this is not debatable. You need to go." I rolled over and faced the other way, moaning in protest. Krad sighed, slightly frustrated. "Having trouble rousing the princess from her slumber, Krad?" I could hear Dark tease. I bet he had a huge grin on his face. "Shut up Mousy and go away."

Dark chuckled. "Be quiet and go away Dark!" I snapped, face halfway buried in my pillow. "I need more sleep… So tired… Need mo…" Darkness crawled over my vision and I fell asleep again.

**_-Krad-_**

Kari-Sama stopped in mid sentence and her eyes drooped shut. I sighed frustrated, knowing I had already lost the battle. I got up off of her bed and walked over to Dark, shutting Kari-Sama's door behind me. "Dammit Dark! What did you do to her last night to make her so tired?" I growled softly, narrowing my eyes at my slightly taller counterpart. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Dark shrugged, wearing a misplaced look of innocence on his face. "Liar! Why. Is. Kari-Sama. So. Tired!" I demanded, advancing on Dark with each word.

"Look Krad! I did nothing to cause her to be so tired! She's just had a rough weekend! This is something natural! Not that you'd know. You never really paid enough attention to your tamers to figure that out." I shook my head. "Never mind." Then turned and walked around him, going down the stairs to get something to eat. If Kari-Sama was too tired to go to school, then I wasn't going to become the bad guy by waking her.

**_-Kari-_**

Stirring slightly, I finally fully awoke, not remembering what had happened that morning. I glanced over at my alarm clock. 2 PM. "CRAP! I MISSED SCHOOL!!" I leapt out of bed, feeling slightly lightheaded for a moment. _Knock Knock._ I looked up at the door. "Yeah?" The door opened and Krad was standing there in the doorway. "You slept through school, Kari-Sama…" Krad chuckled slightly. "You were asleep like a rock." I laughed softly.

"Did Dark leave?" I questioned. Krad nodded as he sat down next to me. "Ah. So he really did go to meet with Saga. I wonder what that guy wants…" I shrugged, removing the thought from my mind. My stomach rumbled loudly. "You know what? I'm going to make lunch!" I grinned at Krad and then jumped off of the bed, dashed out the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I stared into the fridge, contemplating what to make for lunch.

I decided on a sandwich, easy and quick and tasty. I made one for Krad as well… Just in case, and if he didn't want it, I'd eat it. I grinned slightly to myself as I sat both plates down on the table, mine in front of me and the other next to me. "Krad! I made you a sandwich so get your butt down here right now and eat it!" I grinned at him as he descended the stairs and sat down next to me. **_(A/N: Sorry if this sucks at the moment… I feel all funny like and it looked like my keyboard was moving a moment ago… Yeah… I only got a few hours of sleep last night due to a very fun sleepover partay with some really awesome friends! xD Lolz It's because of that sleepover I have some of my ideas though, so yeah! xD Also, You are gonna be seeing some dreams… I figured I'd warn you because some people got confused about my little twisted dream. xD Dark, Krad, and Kari: SHUT UP, TSUKI!!)_**

Krad and I took a few bites into our sandwiches, and it was completely awkward and silent. Curiously, I asked: "Are you mad at me, Krad?" Krad looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "No. Why would I be mad at you, Kari-Sama?" I shook my head. "I don't know… I just… I figured you would be… Well… Because of the fact that I… Erm… Went on a… Date with Dark last night…" Krad chuckled, put down his sandwich, faced me, and cupped my chin, tilting it up slightly, causing a slight blush to cross my face. "I'm not mad at you for that, Kari-Sama." He made sure to keep his icy blue (I go by the manga with appearance, not the anime. xP) eyes locked with mine. He chuckled again. "If anyone, I'd be mad at Dark. He's the one who made you go on a date with him…" Krad mumbled the last part.

Krad didn't change our position…

He was still facing me…

I still had my sandwich in my hand…

And Krad was still cupping my chin, tilting it upward slightly…

I felt the same feeling I had felt when I was with Dark last night when he kissed me, only stronger. That slight tingle had turned into an electric current and it was very difficult to think. I also was very hot, heat wise. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest, and I swore Krad could if not hear, then feel how hard it was beating. His eyes had me enticed. I could not look away. His icy orbs held my sapphire ones like a snake's held its prey's. I felt myself lean towards him slightly. Krad began to lean closer to me, the distance between our faces getting smaller and smaller by the second. I parted my lips slightly and Krad's lips were less than a millimeter from mine, I closed my eyes an-

_Diiiiiiing Dooooooooong!!_ The doorbell rang. Krad and I jerked back from each other quickly and I dropped my sandwich. "I didn't know I had a doorbell…" I murmured. My heart was still pounding._ I almost kissed Krad… What's wrong with me…? I like Dark… Right? I think… My gosh… What the heck is going on!! _"I got it, Krad." I stood up and began walking to the door, lost in my thoughts, confused, rather. "Oh! Satoshi-Nii, Daisuke-Kun! What brings you here? Never Mind that, Come in and sit down!" Satoshi-Nii and Daisuke-Kun followed me in and sat down on the couch. I went to the 'dining room' to get my sandwich and then sat down with the others in the living room.

"What brings you two here?" I question. "We were worried. You didn't show up for school today. Why?" Satoshi stated bluntly with a straight face. "I was dead tired. Dark convinced me to go on a date with him last night and he was spotted by some guy named Saga or something and he had to meet him today at the park. Even Krad couldn't wake me this morning." I laughed. Daisuke-Kun looked uncomfortable at the mentioning of Saga. Satoshi-Nii seemed slightly infuriated at the idea of Dark taking me out last night.

Nothing important happened that night… Just when Dark showed back up, he was pissed and went straight to his room. Krad never resurfaced from his room. I was given my school work for the day and then Dai-Kun and Sato-Nii left. I worked on my work for an hour in my room before finally finishing. It was non-negotiable. I HAD to go to school tomorrow, so I needed sleep. Good. Long. Rest. I went through my nightly ritual before finally settling into bed, snuggling up to my favorite pillow, and sinking into the deep, black, abyss of sleep.


	9. I Must Be Dreaming!

_Alrighty! This one is JUICY! I had assistance writting this from one of my best friends. She gave me my ideas and wrote most of the dream and edited/Betad the rest. I changed the dream a bit to make it fit to my style. Anywho! Enjoy this one! It has the most romance so far! Remember people, review and I might post before next weekend!! Enjoy!_

**_Running. I was running. I didn't care where I was going, as long as I got far away from what was behind me. My legs were strained and my sides on fire; I no longer remembered how long I had been running. Or even what I had been running from. That wasn't important. Away. That was the important thing._**

**_A haunting tune was clogging my ears. Eerie vocals half chanted, half sang._**

_Fallen Angels at My Feet_

**_My hair - my mind barely spent a second to register that it was short - was sweat soaked, like the rest of me, and beating the back of my neck._**

_Whispered Voices at My Ear_

**_I didn't dare look behind me. I was afraid of running into the trees all around me; they popped up so suddenly in the fog. And I was afraid of what I would see if I turned back._**

_Death before My Eyes_

**_I couldn't see ten feet in front of me, trees and fog - green and white- blocked my vision. It took all I had to force my feet to continue their break-neck pace; to focus my strained eyes on each tree that stood in my path. My mind was so overloaded, I barely registered the fact that the forest had ended, that the ground had ended, before I was free-falling off the cliff._**

_Lying Next To Me I Fear_

**_A scream tore the air from my lungs as I plummeted. I gasped and took a hitched breath as I felt strong hands lock around my arms. Stopping my free-fall._**

_She beacons to me, shall I give in_

**_And then they let go._**

_Upon My End, Shall I Begin_

**_Just before I closed my eyes - preparing for the impact with the unforgiving ground - I spied a feather out of the corner of my eye._**

_Forsaking All I've Fallen For_

**_It was black._**

_I Rise To Meet The End…_

* * *

I jerked awake, breath heavy and heart racing. My eyes drooped, unfocused and dazed, as I peeled myself from my bed and began to walk, well… More like stumbled ungracefully towards the bathroom. I flicked on the light and left the door open. I slowly turned on the tap and rinsed my face with icy cold water, my sluggish brain thinking of only what my hands were doing. I reached for the towel and began to pat my face dry. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a body pressed against my back. I shuddered, dropping my towel and seeing the reflection of the culprit in the mirror.

"Krad?" I asked, my eyes still slightly droopy and my voice slightly monotone, despite the surprise, pointing out I was obviously still dazy. The Krad in the mirror smirked. His grip on my body tightened slightly, and he lowered his head to my neck, nipping it softly. Heat rushed to my face and I felt slightly dizzy, like earlier. But didn't really want to fight him, like the logical side of my mind continued to yell at me to do. The other side was more lenient. _I'm dreaming… This is a dream… Is it so bad if I'm just dreaming?..._ Krad trailed a few kisses up my neck, sending shudders down my spine. In delight. _But it's too real!_ "Kr- Krad…" I stuttered.

He made a noise that sounded like he wanted to know what I was going to say, but didn't want to stop what he was doing. "This is-" My breath hitched slightly as he nipped the area where my collar bone and my neck meet. "A Bathroom…" I took a breath to fight off the temptation to give in then and there. "Wouldn't you rather do this in my-" Krad nipped me again, causing my breath to hitch again. "Room…?" My breathing was irregular, my face flushed.

Krad stopped what he was doing, picked me up bridal style, and had his lips at my ear with one swift movement. "Good point." His voice was slightly deeper and husky. My mind was finally spinning out of control and the only thing I thought of as Krad switched off the light and carried me to my room was the feeling of his body pressed against mine. His lips on my neck.

Krad set me down on my bed and shut the door before joining me. He didn't immediately start kissing me like I wanted. He traced his nails lightly along my arms, causing goose bumps to rise on my arms. He stroked my cheeks and face, making me want him to_ just kiss me already_ so much more than before. He then, oh so freakin' casually, tucked a few stray strands of my hair behind my ears. I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled over onto him, straddling him, and kissed him on the lips, letting my hands wander down his body and up his shirt. I felt him wrap his arms around me and then he flipped me onto my back, breaking the kiss. He tsked.

"Now, Now, Kari-Sama. You honestly didn't think I would let you be in control, did you?" I growled softly and playfully at him in response. "No fair Krad! Beside, you're heavy!" He chuckled and then kissed me forcefully, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue between my parted lips. Now I really couldn't think anymore. The only thing that went through my head was Krad. The way he looked between my half-parted eyelids, his weight, the fact he was in my bed with me, his warmth, his taste. Only him. I was on Cloud Nine. I felt my hands pulling his shirt, inching it up, exposing his bare chest. Krad broke the kiss and I completely removed his shirt, tossing it somewhere in my room.

Krad began kissing me again. He started with my lips and trailed butterfly kisses all the way down to my neck. He alternated between nipping, kissing, and licking that certain part of my neck, earning little gasps and soft moans from my lips. I was still slightly in denial that this was happening. I still thought I was trapped in a dream that felt all too real. It could have been minutes or hours or days until we finally settled down. I didn't want to stop, but I was just so tired. "Goodnight Kari-Sama…" I heard Krad as if he were far away rather than right next to me. He kissed my forehead softly and I drifted into sleep again, replaying my new little secret in my mind over and over again…


	10. Dark

Wheeeee! Tsuki is back! Ugh. We got a couple of "Friggin Condom Viruses" on my computer. -- That's the Trojan Horse virus peoples. xD And spyware. The thingie my Dad downloaded to fix this crap hates Fanfiction... xD Also, I don't remember whether I have mentioned this before, but one of my good friends has been co-authoring for me! Just wanted to give her credit! xD Enjoy it. It was hard to write... For both of us. xD

Kari and Krad did NOT have sex... There is NO way I am having Kari lose her virginity at the age of 15 (About to be 16. ) Also, I have yet to write a lemon. DON'T ASK FOR ONE!! Read and Review. I won't post if you don't read and review, Got it?

_**BEEP!! BEEEEP!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!! **_

I deftly pulled the pillow from underneath my head and threw it in the direction of the obnoxious noise, letting out a satisfied grunt when the shrill beeping stopped. I half opened my eyes to make sure I hadn't damaged anything too important with my wild pitch. Sleepily satisfied again, I pulled both arms above my head and brushed another body! My eyes flew open and to the pale arm snaked around my waist. I was barely able to assess who it was when a high shriek escaped my lips before I could cut it off. I prayed I hadn't woken anyone up. My prayers weren't answered. His grip tightened slightly and he spoke sleepily. "Kari-Sama, What's wrong?" Last night came rushing back to me, vivid pictures followed by a rush of feeling. My eyes widened in shock as I wiggled out of his grasp, jumped out of the bed, and pressed my back against the wall.

"No… No No No No No No No No No No No…" My insides felt hollow, like my mind wasn't connected to my body. Thoughts buzzed around in my head, half finished before another interrupted. I shook my head in complete disbelief as I stared at the pale, golden haired man lying in my bed. He looked ethereal, a shimmering angel in the soft light. And I could remember exactly how his lips felt against mine.

My hands shook as I hugged myself, and I felt my face heating up and going red. _That… wasn't a dream?_ For a brief moment, a shadow of a thought drifted through my head. _…How could reality be that gorgeous?_ But on the wake of that thought was another. Krad, kissing me like... that. The feel of him, so warm... There was no way he would... No way I would...

Krad pushed himself up onto his elbow, his movement lazy, but his eyes watching me warily. "Kari-sama?

My whole body seemed to flush as I heard the sound of his voice again. So different from last night, when his now-sleepy voice had whispered my name against my skin. My insides were screaming, something far heavier than a knot settling in the pit of my stomach. _Maybe the knot moved to my throat, it's so hard to breathe!_ But I forced air in and out, slowly, trying to keep myself from hyperventilating. I forced more air out.

"Krad…." I had to stop, slow my breathing again. "Krad… we didn't… do that… did we?" I winced at how my voice sounded, so small, shaking. But I couldn't help it. My frenzied thoughts couldn't even comprehend… every muscle in my body was taunt, rigid again, leaning against the wall that held me upright.

He watched me with solemn eyes, his face a smooth and serious, but I could barely see the worry that he was hiding deep in his eyes. He crawled out of the bed and walked towards me. "No, Kari-Sama. I had hoped you would know I would never do something like that to you," His brow creased slightly as he held my face in his hands, and added, in a quieter voice, "Not when you didn't want it."

My skin felt hot where he touched it, slow flames shifting beneath my skin. I hardly noticed myself moving, even as he leaned down, until our lips had met.

I could tell – remembering last night – he was holding back, hesitant. My reaction had worried him. Now he was gentle, easing his lips over mine, caressing. I sagged, with relief and in reaction to his touch. But I wrapped my arms around his neck, twisted my fingers into his hair. His hands moved down from my face, skimming, until they rested on my hips. He pulled me closer even as he pressed me between him and the wall.

We stayed like that for sometime, coming up for air as little as possible. I didn't here the door open. Didn't hear the muttered curses. Only when I finally pulled back and saw Dark standing in the doorway did the true reality of what I had done come crashing down on me.

I hadn't realized why I had been counting on it being a dream.

"No…" it was murmured so quietly, I was only assured that I had heard it by the shake of his head that accompanied it.

"Dark… how long-" He shook his head again, his eyes filled with sadness and betrayal. Krad turned his face to look at him and smirked a smirk I could not see. Dark's eyes narrowed. "Long enough." He turned and slammed the door.

I shoved Krad away, trying to follow, "Dark!" Krad caught my hand and pulled me back against him. "Krad… Krad let go! I HAVE to go to him!" My voice shrieked. His only response was to hold me tighter against him. "No, Kari-sama!" The image of Dark's face, his eyes so full of hurt, filled my vision. "But… I hurt him. I have to explain!" I mumbled.

"No, Kari-Sama… You don't…" He peeled me from his chest, turned me around and held me by my shoulders, staring me in the eyes. "How well do you really know him, Kari-Sama? Ne? You don't! You don't know him nearly as well as I do! To him, you are just another girl… another pawn… A place holder until he finds someone better!" He pulled me against him again, this time so I was facing him. "You don't mean anything to him. Not like you do to me."

Scenes flashed through my mind. Foggy woods… A blur of white and green… The sensation of falling… The feeling of someone snatching me out of thin air and then dropping me… And finally… The black feather, floating with me as I fell. _The dream… I remember it now… Was that..?… Was… A warning… Against Dark's betrayal…? _

I buried my face into his bare chest as the tears came. Suddenly I was aware of something soft against my back. His wings. He must have folded them around me. _If I open my eyes now, what will I see? Will I see an angel? _

"I still need to explain though!" I broke loose from Krad's grip and ran out of my room. I checked Dark's room first. No one. I ran out and down the stairs. "Dark!!" I called to him, my voice cracking. Still no one. Arms wrapped around my waist. "I told you…" Krad's lips were at my ear. "He doesn't care about you… Now, Kari-Sama, You need to get ready for school. You can't miss today… Your teacher would think something is wrong."

"Bu- But what about Dark?" I asked. Krad shook his head. "Just get ready for school. I'll worry about him…" I nodded and darted back up the stairs. I went into the bathroom and took a much needed shower. When I finished, I wrapped my towel around myself and went to my room to change into my uniform. What I saw surprised me. My uniform was already lain out on my bed. _That was nice of him…_ I couldn't help but smile slightly as I wrapped my hair into my towel and dressed for school.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, Krad handed me an energy drink and protein bar. "I figured you might want this, Kari-Sama. Try to have a good day at school…" I nodded absently, taking the drink and the bar. "Thank you, Krad. I'll try." I grabbed my backpack and purse, opening the door. "Kari-Sama." I spun around to face Krad and he pecked me on the lips. "I mean it. Try." I chuckled slightly at how much of a father he seemed like at the moment… Minus the kiss that is…


	11. School Again

_Sorry this took so long. I wrote you guys two chapters. This one and the next one. I was hit by Hurricane Ike and then held captive by the Writter's Block Fey. The Muses and I had a wonderful battle and won. This chapter isn't as good as I'd like it to be, but the next one. Gosh. Gave me chills. Anyway, Enjoy, Review, and have fun reading! _

_Your Darling Tsuki Hikari._

I only had to walk a few minutes before I heard Daisuke's voice calling out to me from a distance. "Kari-San!!" I spun around on the balls of my feet and stood waiting for him to catch up. "Daisuke-Kun," I asked the moment he caught up with me, "Have you seen Dark?" Daisuke cocked his head at me as we walked. "No, not since you took him with you, why do you ask? Is something wrong?" I grimaced slightly, Daisuke didn't seem to notice. "No reason. He just got angry for some reason this morning and ran off to sulk." I still felt bad about Dark seeing Krad and me, but I seemed to feel better with each step I took. I bit into my Granola bar and then took a swig of energy drink, swallowing.

With due time, we arrived at the school, both of us earlier than normal. When I stepped into the classroom, I was attacked by Saehara. I shrugged him off, not wanting to deal with him. "Hey! I'm trying to tell you something important, Kari-Chan!" I put my backpack and purse down next to my desk and faced him. "Fine. What is it, Saehara-San?" He seemed to bounce. "We are holding another class play! Daisuke and Hiwatari-Kun there are the leads! We are actually using girls this time, but Daisuke makes such a cute girl that he was voted for the heroine again!" I looked at Daisuke with a bewildered expression. I could NOT imagine him in a dres- Wait! There it was! _Wow… He DOES make a cute girl…_ Or… At least my mental image of him made him look that way… "Anyway, we are performing a revised version of Sleeping Beauty! You were voted as Maleficent." I sweat dropped. "Call me crazy, but I have never seen Sleeping Beauty." Saehara was about to rant, but luckily, Satoshi-Nii walked into the classroom and approached me, thus saving me from a Saehara-Rant.

Later that day, Sensei began ranting about how she had a lot of good news for us regarding the play. She motioned to the door with her hands. "Please welcome our sponsor, Keiji Saga-San of Saga Studios!" My eyes went wide. _Oh gosh, this better not be the Saga I'm thinking of…_ A Familiar blonde head poked through the door and looked both ways, before waltzing in, dragging an unfortunate Funabashi behind him. I looked behind me at Daisuke. He looked uncomfortable. I didn't blame him. I was too.

Despite the fact there was only 30 minutes left of class, it seemed like forever. Saga changed the play, deciding that he would tell us what it would be the next day, and ranted about several things. I was thankful when the bell rang. _Well whaddaya know? Maybe luck really is on my side today._ I packed my stuff and was about to dart out of the classroom when a hand grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back into my seat violently. Daisuke and Satoshi-Kun were still somewhere in the classroom but I didn't know where. "And where do you think you're going, Kari-Chan?" I cringed at Saga's voice. "Home, where I really must be going." I reached my arm back, grabbed his wrist, and applied pressure on it, twisting, and causing him to let me go. "Daisuke-Kun, Satoshi-Kun!!" I shouted before darting out of the classroom, Saga following.

"Hey! Get back here! I need to talk to you!" Saga shouted after me. "No way! You freak me out!" _Dang! The guy runs fast! But I run faster._ I smirked to myself and pushed my legs to run faster, the halls becoming a blur. I let instinct take over. Across from the stairs, there was a balcony like thing. I tossed my backpack over it and then jumped, somersaulting in mid air, landing on my feet like a cat. I heard Saga's voice call after me. "I KNOW YOUR SECRET, KARI-CHAN!!" I spun to look up at him. "Don't Call Me that!!" I glared at him. He was two stories above me. I grabbed my bag and ran out. _I just landed a two story fall without harming myself… I didn't know I could do that…_ I shrugged it off and continued to walk home, taking my sweet time.

"Krad, I'm home!" I walked to the living room and threw my school crap down on one of the couches and walked into the kitchen. "Krad?" He wasn't in there. I walked back into the living room and went up the stairs, walking down the hall. I checked Dark's room first. No one. I yawned. I checked my room next. The bed was still unmade and Krad's shirt was on top of my dresser, splayed out still from when I had thrown it there. Mine was on the lap on the other side of my room. I blushed slightly, recalling the morning. I yawned again, leaving my room and headed towards Krad's. His door was open. I walked in and found that Krad was sleeping. He was lying flat on his back with one arm lazily flopped across his eyes, covering them and the other over his chest. He still wore the same clothes he had been wearing when I had left this morning. I smiled and turned to walk out of his room. "Kari-Sama…" Krad mumbled. I looked over my shoulder at him. He was sitting up, looking at me lazily.

"Yes, Krad?" He got up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me waist. A shiver of pleasure went up my spine, but confusion raced through my mind. I wasn't sure why I was confused. "I missed you today while you were gone, Kari-Sama." I nodded at him. "Krad… I'm not your tamer anymore… You don't have to call me "Sama" anymore…" His faint smiled turned into a smirk. "You're right, Kari-Chan." This caused me to smile and blush at the same time. I liked the way my name combined with Chan rolled off of his tongue. Before I could say anything else, Krad's lips were pressed against mine, his hands gripping my shoulders. Krad was, like this morning, holding back. I stood up on the tips of my toes, smiling mentally because I wasn't capable of doing so physically at the moment, and kissed him back. Krad then broke the kiss and (Somewhat Gently) pushed me against the wall, and kissed me again. He wasn't holding back this time. Krad nipped at my bottom lip and I, seemingly out of reflex, parted my lips, allowing Krad to slip his tongue into my mouth. My mind was spinning. My thoughts were incoherent. I couldn't think. My brain was like… Well… Jelly. My arms found their way around his neck, my fingers intertwined in his hair. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead down and rested it against mine, both of us attempting to catch our breath. His breath tickled my face, filling my nose with a slight minty scent.

Krad removed his head from mine and began kissing my lips again. Not just one kiss, but several butterfly kisses, trailing down to my neck. He nipped softly at the base of my neck, causing me to gasp. A rapid knock on the door startled us. Rather… It distracted me. Krad continued what he was doing. "Krad," My voice was airy. "I should-" I gasped again. Krad had moved to that certain spot on my neck and was giving it 'Special Treatment'. After a moment, I tried again. "I should answer the door…" As if on cue, another series of rapid knocks echoed throughout the house. Krad stopped and looked me in the eyes. He caressed my cheek. "You're mine and mine alone. No one else's. Do you understand that?" I nodded and he smirked. "You might want to let your hair down and let it cover your neck…" I cocked my head at him. "Why?" He backed away from me, freeing me from the wall. "Look in the mirror…" Walking into his bathroom, I looked into the mirror and noticed what Krad was referring to. There was a reddish bruise-like mark on my neck. "Krad! You gave me a Hicky!?" I wasn't angry at him, but I wasn't happy with him either. I shrugged it off and pulled the hair tie from my hair, letting it tumble past my skirt. (Still not too crazy about my hair being longer than my skirt I might add.) I arranged it to where it covered up the mark. More angry knocks came from downstairs. "Coming!!" I shouted, hoping the other person could hear me.

I darted past a smirking Krad, across the hall, down the stairs, and to the door, opening it. There stood an angry Emiko. "I need to speak with Dark! Now!" She demanded. "He isn't here right now, Mrs. Niwa." This seemed to infuriate her more. "Where is he!?" I sighed. "He got angry this morning and went somewhere to sulk. I haven't seen him since. I thought he went to your house." Krad appeared behind me. "What seems to be the problem, Niwa?" Krad seemed to spit the last word. I shot a slight glare at him. She did nothing but glare at him. "What did you need to speak with him about, Mrs. Niwa?" I tried to be as polite as possible, but she was just getting on my nerves! "The fake warning letter! Some imposter is trying to set him u-" I cut her off. "Mrs. Niwa, Did you even think about the fact that maybe Dark sent in the letter?" She shook her head. "I always write his letters… He would have at least told me first!" The house phone rang. "I'll be right back, I need to get this." I walked away, ignoring her yells of protest. _Saved by the phone…_

I picked up the kitchen extension. "Hikari residence, may I ask who is calling?" A familiar voice responded. "Kari? Is that you?" My eyes widened. "Dark? I've been so worried about you, I'm so sorry…" If Dark were in front of me, he would have shook his head. "Don't be." The tone of his voice was like a knife to my heart. "Tell Emiko I really did send out that note. I bet she's there harassing you." I was awestruck. "How did you know?" He chuckled, but it seemed empty. "I know her well enough to know how she reacts to false notes. I have to go, time's up on the pay pho-" His voice was cut off and the phone was dead. I cursed softly and put the phone back on the cradle.

"Don't you DARE talk to me that way, Niwa. Especially when you don't have Dark here to keep me from killing you where you stand!" Emiko was glaring at Krad and he was returning the glare a million times more fierce. "Krad! Enough!" I snapped at him. He growled softly before standing down. _He reminds me of a guard dog…_ "Dark sent out that letter. He just called and told me to let you know that because he accurately predicted that you would be here harassing us. Direct quote." She huffed and then left. I shut the door behind her. "I thought she'd never leave. She seemed so peeved." Krad chuckled. "I need to get ready for tonight. Kari-_Chan_, would you mind turning on the news. The time of the theft should be announced." _Of course Krad wants to go after him… It's only natural…_ I plopped on the couch and turned it onto news, and, as predicted, they were talking about Dark's theft. "Krad! 8 PM!"

"Kari-Chan, Are you SURE you are ok with being left alone?" I nodded. "I'll be fine, Krad. If I need anything, I'll call Daisuke-Kun, since Satoshi-Nii will most likely be waiting to capture Dark." Krad had an uneasy look in his eyes. "Fine. I'll see you later, Kari-Chan…" He leaned down and pecked me on the lips. "Bye Krad…"


	12. Alone For The First And Last Time

_This chapter made me cry. It really did. I felt so bad while writting this. xD This is not the last chapter. There will be one or two more. Maybe three depending on my mood. xD My longest chapter yet. It was 9 pages on Microsoft Word. xD Enjoy._

_Your Darling Tsuki Hikari._

I sighed as I plopped down on the couch. For the first time in forever, I was alone. I didn't like it at all. I shut off the TV and turned up the volume on my stereo, while searching for a CD appropriate for my mood. "Aiden… The Vincent Black Shadow… Kerli… or Flyleaf…" Then I found my special playlist CD… A combo of all of my favorite songs by the above listed. I smirked, placing the CD into the player. 'Bulletproof' by Kerli filled the room. I pushed the 'Randomize' button and plopped back down on the couch, letting the music fill my ears. My lips automatically move, forming to the lyrics…

_Just a simple touch,  
Just a little glance  
Makes me feel like flyin'.  
But where are you tonight?  
Something isn't right,  
Can you please stop hiding?_

I'm trying not to think about  
All the things you did before,  
But sometimes it all just gets to me.  
I can't take it anymore.  
I'll stay with you,  
But remember to  
Be careful what you do,  
Cause I'm not bulletproof.

A single tear rolled down my face and I quickly wiped it away, continuing to sing along…

_  
In your secret place,  
Staring into space,  
Leaves me feeling frozen.  
I just need to feel, that what we have is real.  
And I'm the one you've chosen._

I'm trying not to think about  
All the things you did before,  
But sometimes it all just gets to me.  
I'll stay with you,  
But remember to be careful what you do be  
Cause I'm not bulletproof.

I trailed off despite the fact the song continued and got lost in my thoughts. I thought about Dark and Krad… That I felt so guilty about Dark, but then again… I didn't. If what Krad said was true, then he didn't care about me… _He doesn't care about me the way Krad does… I believe that…_ Bulletproof ended and Walking on Air began… I sang along to that as well.

_There's a little creepy house_

_In a little creepy place_

_Little creepy town_

_In a little creepy world_

_Little creepy girl_

_With her little creepy face_

_Saying funny things that you have never heard_

_Do you know what it's all about_

_Are you brave enough to figure out_

_Know that you could set your world on fire_

_If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_

_Feel it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try_

_Go fly_

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this_

_unless you kill this_

_Go on_

_And you're forgiven_

_I knew that_

_I could feel that_

_I feel like_

_I am walking on-_

The phone rang, distracting me from the song. I walked to the phone, music still playing and picked it up before it could ring a fourth time. "Hikari residence." I spoke in Japanese. "Kari? Is that you?" It was my mother's voice. "Mom?" I switched to English. "Yes! It's me, Mom! How did you get this number?"

"Never mind that, Kari. This is important. Listen to me and listen closely." Her voice held urgency. "Don't answer the door for anyone except Dark or Krad. No one else. If anyone else shows up, don't answer the door. Don't even say anything. Just call the Niwa's."

"Mom, how do you know about Dark and Krad and the Niwas? And what's going on?" I was freaked. Mom was panicked, which she never really was, and she knew I was living with Dark and Krad.

"I'll explain later. Remember, whatever you do, don't answer the door! Not even for the cops. This is a matter of life and death! I have to go now… Take my warning seriously, Kari. I promise, I'll explain when this is over…" Then she hung up the phone. I just stood there… All I could hear was Kerli and my heart beat…

_Flitter up_

_and Hover down_

_Be all around_

_Be all around_

_You know that I love you, go on..._

_Feel it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try_

_Go fly_

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this_

_unless you kill this_

_Go on_

_And you're forgiven_

_I knew that_

_I could feel that_

_I feel like_

_I am walking on air_

_I am walking on air..._

My hands shook as I put together everything… _'Not even for the cops…' Isn't Mr. Hiwatari the Chief Commander of the police? No! I shouldn't assume things! But… But…_ "DAMMIT! I'm so confused!! Why did I let Krad leave?" I sat back down on the couch and cradled my head in my hands, no longer listening to my music, but thinking about what was going on. There was a knock at the door and my heart nearly stopped. _Oh god… Please let that be Krad…. Please! Let it be Krad!_ But I knew it wasn't Krad. Krad would have just walked in, not knocked. I stood up and looked through the peek hole. Mr. Hiwatari stood there, impatiently waiting for me to answer the door. I looked down and made sure that both locks were locked. They were.

I ran into the kitchen, swiftly and silently, picking up the phone. I shakily dialed Daisuke's number. There was another series of knocks. "Open Up! Police!" Mr. Hiwatari stated in that voice that all policemen use when saying that exact same phrase. Daisuke's Mom picked up. "Hello, Niwa Residence." I spoke quickly. "Mrs. Niwa, It's Kari. You have to help me. Please! Police Chief Hiwatari is here! Not even 15 minutes ago, my Mother called me to warn me that if anyone other Dark or Krad came to the door, not to open it and to call you." There were more knocks on the door and an indecipherable threat. "I'm scared and I'm not sure what to do!" Mrs. Niwa was quiet for a second. "Hide. We'll be there soon." Before I could speak, there was a crash and footsteps on the floor. There was no way to get out of the kitchen. "I can't hide… I'm trapped. There's no way out of the kitchen and he's broken down the door…" I whispered. "Hang in there, dear. We'll be there in a few minutes." I sighed. "Thank yo-" The door to the kitchen opened and there stood Mr. Hiwatari. "You know, it's not wise to not answer the door when the police are there." I dropped the phone, leaving Emiko on the line. "I'm going to need you to come with me. I need to ask you a few questions regarding the Phantom Thief."

I glared at him. "That isn't why you're here. I know it. I refuse to go with you." He tsked, an evil gleam appearing in his eyes. "You're a smart girl, Kari Hikari. But not smart enough. You have chosen to be taken by force." Without turning my back to him, I fumbled my right hand around the kitchen counter until I found my knife block. I wrapped my hand around the first handle I could grab. I pulled it out in front of me, defensively. "Don't come any closer!" He laughed at me and walked closer to me. I looked down at the knife I had grabbed. It was my small parrying knife. I groaned in disbelief. _Why couldn't I have grabbed the big chef's knife!?_ Before I knew what was happening, I felt a hard object hit me in the head. Black dots crawled across my vision as I dropped the knife and watched the floor rush up to my face. I blacked out before I hit the ground.

**The overseer's point of view**

Kei Hiwatari picked up the unconscious girl from the linoleum floor and slung her over his shoulder effortlessly. There was a small trickle of blood on the side of her face. He carried her out of the kitchen and stopped at the door, using his free hand to drop a letter addressed to Krad on the floor. He opened the backdoor of his car and laid Kari across the back seat, not bothering to buckle her up. He slammed the door and got into the drivers side, started the car, and drove away.

Kei arrived at the old shack in almost no time. He shut off the engine and got out and picked up Kari again. He carried her into the shack and sat her down in a chair, tying her hands behind the chair, and her legs and feet to the legs of the chair. Kei walked over to the table. He had set out several things. Daggers and brass knuckles. A blindfold and even a braided metal and leather whip. He picked up the bottle of water he had there and the blindfold. Kei tied the blindfold over her eyes and poured the bottle of water over her head.

Kari gasped, suddenly being woken by the icy water. Her vision was black due to the blindfold and she noted that she couldn't really move because her hands and legs were bound. "Oh yes, One more thing…" Kari heard a male voice say from her left. She felt her hair gripped somewhat roughly and she could feel something saw through it. "Wh- What are you doing?" Kari's voice was shaking and filled with fear. The sawing motion stopped and her head felt lighter. There was no longer someone pulling her hair. Then, she realized what had happened. The ends of her hair tickled the back of her neck unevenly. "You cut my hair!" She shouted in disbelief and accusation. "Yes, I did. Kari. Now, everything I tell you to say, you will say into the phone, are we clear?" She smirked. "What if I don't?" She felt a closed fist collide with her face. Kari grunted in pain. "Does that answer your question?" Kari growled. "Just tell me what to say already." She heard a cell phone dialing and then a ring tone. The phone rang several times before her answering machine picked up.

Kei whispered into her ear what she was required to say, and she repeated it. "Krad, I'm being held captive. All you are required to do is show up and I will be released. On that letter left for you is a map. Follow those instructions and you'll find an old abandoned shack." Kari's voice was cold and empty. "If you do not show up, he will kill me." Kei took the phone from her face and she took that as her opportunity to shout: "Don't Show up Krad! It's a tra-" Kari wasn't able to finish her sentence. Kei stuck her in the stomach this time. She gasped and began coughing violently. "It would be wise of you to show up, Krad. You wouldn't want me to kill her, would you?" Kei hung up the phone and faced Kari, who had finally stopped coughing. "You have just made this a lot worse for yourself, Kari Hikari."

Krad cursed himself softly for not capturing the thief this time. He couldn't stop thinking about Kari. This was her first time being truly alone in several years and he was worried. He landed in front of the house. The door was broken in and lying on the floor. Krad rushed in. Kari's stereo was still blaring music. He remembered when she made that CD. On the floor, there was a folded piece of paper with his name on it.

_**Krad…**_

_**I have her. Listen to the message on the Answering Machine and then delete it.**_

_**Kei Hiwatari**_

There was a map at the bottom of the page. Krad stormed into the kitchen and noticed the blinking red light on the answering machine. The phone was off the hook and there was a small parrying knife on the floor. A few drops of blood were not far from it. The knife was clean. Krad, barely containing his anger and guilt for leaving Kari behind, pushed the button on the machine.

"Krad, I'm being held captive. All you are required to do is show up and I will be released. On that letter left for you is a map. Follow those instructions and you'll find an old abandoned shack. If you do not show up, he will kill me." He voice was cold and sounded slightly pained and weakened. This made Krad angrier. He heard the phone shuffle and then Kari yelled. "Don't Show up Krad! It's a tra-" Krad heard a smacking sound and a gasp, followed her coughing. Then, the voice of the man Krad very much despised, now more than ever. "It would be wise of you to show up, Krad. You wouldn't want me to kill her, would you?" The phone clicked and the machine beeped, showing that the message was over.

Krad knocked over several things from the kitchen counter, but didn't delete the message. He glanced at the map, dropped it, and ran out the door, snapping his wings open and flying towards his destination.

Daisuke ran as fast as he could, finally thankful for all of the vigorous training he had been put through. His mother and the rest of the Niwas were taking precautions before they left. He saw white wings far in the distance, flying away from Kari's house. Daisuke ran towards the house and saw the door. Daisuke knew he was too late. He followed the path of destruction, presumably left by Krad on his way out, and into the kitchen. He saw all of the things on the floor in the kitchen, the small kitchen knife and the dried blood drops near it. He found the crumbled up note for Krad and listened to the message on the machine. Daisuke started crying even before the message was over. He could not believe that this was happening. He was still sitting on the floor crying when Dark walked in. "Daisuke, What's wrong?" Dark was genuinely concerned. All Daisuke did was hand Dark the note and played the message.

"Daisuke, stay here and wait for everyone else. Call Satoshi. He deserves to know as well." Dark memorized the directions on the map and left it with Daisuke. Before he left, he turned to the red headed boy. "I won't let him kill her. Neither will Krad. Kari will be alright." Then the violet haired thief turned and left.

When Krad showed up at the shack, he shuddered. Even for him, it was creepy. He took a deep breath and barged in. The sight shocked him. Kari was blindfolded and chained to the back wall. Her arms extended to their complete arm span and chained to the wall. She wouldn't be able to move them. Her legs were also chained. So that she couldn't kick at her tormenter, Krad assumed. Her hair was cut short and she was already covered in bruises, her hair matted with dried blood on one side from when she was knocked out. Her tank top displayed the bruises already formed on her arms. Krad seemed to gape in shock at how pathetic his beloved looked. Kari looked like she had already given up.

Krad tried to go to her, but found himself paralyzed. He had walked right into a trap. "Kari!!" Krad shouted. Kari lifted her head and he saw the tears on her face reflecting the light. "K- Krad?" Her voice was weak. Kei Hiwatari seemed to appear out of the shadows. "I knew you would join us, Krad." He smirked. "I'm here now, Kei. Release her." Kei just laughed. It was cold and haunting. Kari flinched, expecting him to land a blow to her. "You honestly expected me to hold up my side of the bargain? How pathetic! I knew she had softened you, Krad, but I never knew it was this much!" He laughed again and Krad growled. "No… My intension it to keep both of you here… To get back the old you…" Kei's sneer grew as he walked over to his little table and removed the brass knuckles he had been wearing. Krad saw him pick up a shiny silver object. A dagger. "This is my sharpest one." Krad didn't like the smirk on his face, the gleam in his eyes. He removed Kari's blindfold. "I want you to see the life fade from her eyes as she dies."

Kari's sapphire eyes were rimmed with red from spilt tears. Krad could tell she had given up already and was ready to die. Her eyes were pleading. "Stop him Krad…. Please…" Krad felt like crying… Kari was so desperate. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kari. I can't. I've been magically paralyzed." Kari cried out as Kei took the knife and cut her face. It was a semi-deep wound. Blood streamed out of the cut. Satisfied, he cut her arms, leaving several shallow slices. Krad was angered and wanted to stop him, but he could do nothing. Nothing but watch. Kari cried. She had been broken. "Kill me already!!" Kari shouted. Kei did nothing but continue to mutilate her arms and face. Krad couldn't take it anymore. A single tear fell down his face.

Dark landed on the roof soundlessly. He could hear Kari's screams. Each one tore at his heart. He heard Krad's yells. Dark took a step and the roof collapsed beneath him. Dark landed on his back, hitting his head against the floor. Cursing he stood up. "I knew you were low, but I didn't know you were this low!" Dark growled lowly at Mr. Hiwatari. Before Dark could get to Kei, he made a semi-deep cut above Kari's restraints. Above her wrist. Kari cried out as her blood, rather than just a few drops coming to the surface, poured from the new wound and dripped onto the floor. She could cry no more, having already cried all of her tears. Dark lashed out at Kei with his magic, stopping him before he could do anymore damage. Kei collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Dark removed the paralysis magic from Krad and rushed over to Kari. Her eyes had become unfocused and he could see the light fading from them. Krad took off his shirt and ripped it into several strips and tied them around the wound while Dark attempted to keep Kari awake and healed her as much as he could.

As Dark healed, Krad worked at her restraints. "Where are the others, Dark!?" Krad demanded as he freed her from the last cuff. "How the hell am I supposed to know? They should be here by no-" The door busted open. "Oh my gosh! Kari!" Emiko charged at them. "Don't touch her." Krad growled. "She's lost too much blood, Emiko. She's dying." Dark said what Krad couldn't. Krad turned his attention to Kari. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. Her heartbeat was twice its normal speed. "We need to get her out of her. Now!" Krad demanded. Krad completely picked her up. "Drive as fast as you can, Niwa. If she dies, I'll kill you all first. Then myself." Emiko and Dark were wide eyed at Krad's declaration. Emiko nodded, and she and Dark followed behind Krad. Daisuke opened the back door of the van and Krad laid her on the floor. He then lifted her head, climbed in the back, and rested her head on his lap. "Shut the door and get in the van." Krad commanded everyone. They obeyed. Emiko floored the gas petal and sped as fast as she could towards the hospital.

Silent tears dripped from Krad's face onto Kari's. He stroked her bloodstained cheek and prayed that she wouldn't die. He whispered silent promises to her. He poured his magic into her, attempting to keep her alive. Kari's heart skipped a beat and Krad winced. Dark and Daisuke watched him from over the back seat. _He loves her… Krad truly loves Kari… _Dark's thoughts were true. Dark began pouring his magic into Kari as well. Krad looked up at Dark with a murderous glare. "I can do this myself, Mousy." Krad's voice was extremely low. He was ready to kill someone. "No, Krad. You can't. If you aren't careful, you'll exhaust your magic and both of you will die." Krad didn't object. Emiko pulled the van into the ER and everyone jumped out. Dark put on a hat and jumped out, taking Kari from into his arms while Krad climbed out of the van. Krad wasn't about to admit it, but he didn't have enough strength to carry Kari. Dark tried to offer her to Krad, but Krad declined. "You carry her, Dark." Dark didn't push it. Krad slipped on a cap and they, they being Daisuke, Dark, Krad, Emiko, Daichi, Kosuke, and Towa (Satoshi never answered his phone), rushed into the hospital. Krad was the first one at the counter. "Get me a gurney, now!" He demanded. Dark walked up, Kari in arms. The nurse went pale and then paged several people. A moment later, Dark was putting Kari on a gurney and everyone tried to follow. A doctor stopped them. "I'm sorry, you can't come with us."

Krad glared and growled. "You don't have to let them go." He motioned to the Niwa's. "Just us." Dark nodded. "It wouldn't be very smart to not let us in. You'll need her name and blood type and you'll need to know what happened to her." The doctor nodded. "Fine. Follow me. Only you two. No one else." Krad and Dark followed the Doctor to the room they had Kari in. "You'll need to give her blood. She's a type A." The doctor who led Dark and Krad to the room just nodded and wrote the blood type down on the clip board. To keep their attention off of what the other doctors were doing to help Kari, the Doctor, whom they learned his name was Dr. Kazuya, asked questions about Kari. What had happened to her, if she had any other family, and so on.

It took the doctors two hours to stabilize Kari. And even then, she was in critical condition. Krad and Dark never left her side. Kari was in a coma. When Dark slept, Krad stayed awake. He spoke to her. He told her what he told Emiko. That if she died, he would kill all of the Niwa, Satoshi, Kei Hiwatari, and then himself. He told her how much he loved her. How lost he was without her smile. Without her voice. Krad silently cried himself to sleep every night. It tore him apart that she remained unresponsive.

During Kari's coma, she received tons of flowers. Most of them were her favorite. The White rose. The Niwa's and Kari's parents fixed her door and took care of her house while she slept. Kari's parents paid the hospital extra so that they wouldn't call her brain dead and pull the plug. Well, the only machine hooked up to Kari was the heart monitor and her IV gave her the nutrients she needed to survive. Her body functioned on its own. She was just suffering a seemingly endless sleep. Dark hadn't stolen since the night of Kari's mutilation. Neither he nor Krad left the hospital. They bought food at the cafeteria and then went back to her room to eat.

Dark and Krad's magic had rid Kari of almost all of her physical scars. The only ones that remained were the first one on her face and the one above her wrist. Her hair was still not its original length, but it had grown. Only a few inches.

6 month after her kidnapping, her brush with death, was her birthday. December 23rd. Kari's 16th birthday. Many people visited her. Friends from school… Her mother and father… Satoshi… Daisuke… The Niwa's… A lot of people. A few minutes before midnight, when everyone was sleeping, Krad leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Happy Birthday Kari… I miss you…We all do… " Krad then pecked her softly on the lips, tears falling onto her face.

Krad walked over to the chair he usually slept in and sat down. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep. "Kr- Krad…" Krad's eyes snapped open. He swore he heard Kari say his name. Krad looked at Kari. She looked the same as she did. "I'm going insane." Krad muttered to himself. He closed his eyes again. "Krad…" He heard her again. _This isn't funny… _Krad stood up again and sat by her side. "Are you calling me Kari?" He spoke to her, taking her hand in his, he squeezed it slightly. "Kari-Chan… I love you… I miss you… I just want you to wake up…" With his free hand, he traced the scar on her face and then the one on her arm. He felt her pulse beneath his fingers. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He felt her heart beat change. Krad's eyes widened. Kari's hand squeezed his. Krad tried to let go of her hand but she was holding to tightly. He looked at her face. Her eyelids were twitching like ones does when they are dreaming. "Krad…" He watched her lips form his name. Her eyes opened for the first time in 6 months. A tear of happiness rolled down Krad's face. "Welcome back Kari."


	13. Catching Up

_I'm sad to announce that this is the last chapter of Wish. I will, however, be creating a new story. It's more of a sister story to Wish rather than a sequel, however, Kari will take place in it. She just won't be a main character._

**-Kari**_**-**_

I stretched melodramatically as I stepped out of the hospital with Dark on my left and Krad on my right. "It feels so good to be outside!!!!" I grinned up at them and they couldn't help but to smile back. "Just like it's so good to see you smile again… Do you know how gloomy it was without that smiling face of yours?" Krad stated half joking half serious as he rubbed the top of my head like I was a dog or something. I continued to grin. "By the way, Kari, when we get back to the house, before we tell anyone you're no longer a veggie, I gotta talk to you. Without blondie in the room…" Dark jerked a thumb at Krad and he shot Dark a playful glare. "Sure. As long as I can eat… I'm starved!" That earned me a couple of chuckles and I continued to grin.

Biting ferociously into my sandwich, I spoke with my mouth full. "Alight Dark!!! Spill!!! What did you want to talk about?" _Mmmmm… B.A.M! Bacon, Avocado, and Mayonnaise…_ Dark took a small bite out of his sandwich and spoke. "Kari, I absolutely support the fact that you chose Krad over me. At first, I was kinda upset because… well… I really liked you. I was also afraid that he was just using you and would hurt you, but when I saw how he reacted to your… Condition… I realized that he truly loves you. Krad was so miserable without you. At one point, Krad threatened that if you died, he'd kill us all. Me, Daisuke's family, Satoshi, your parents, Kei Hiwatari…" I flinched at the name. "During these 6 months, I realized something… I think of you as a sister, not a lover, and I think it was supposed to turn out that way…" Then Dark chuckled, shaking his head. "Too bad I realized it before I could get you into bed with me…" I choked on my sandwich. "What!?!?" Dark howled with laughter. "I'm kidding Kari. I'm kidding. Not really." He mumbled the last part, barely audible. I decided to ignore it. Some things are just better left forgotten.

After lunch, I dialed Satoshi-Nii's cell phone.

The phone rung…

It rung again…

On the third ring, my brother picked up the phone…

His voice was cold and empty. It sent a chill down my spine. "Hello?" I smiled. "Satoshi-Nii-" I was unable to finish my sentence. "Kari-Imouto!!!! You're awake! I'll be right ther-" "I'm at home as well, so if you go to the hospital, all you'll find is an empty bed." I laughed. "Call Daisuke-Chan and tell him to come with you. Hell, call everyone. Not the town I mean… Just the Niwa…" There was silence for a moment. "What about your Mother?" My eyes widened. "Yes! My Mother too. I wasn't aware of her being in Japan… But yes. Please call them." I smiled. "I will. I can't wait to see you, Kari-Imouto…" I nodded. "I can't wait either, Satoshi-Nii…" My voice was soft. "I love you." I spoke. He answered. "I love you too, Kari-Imouto…"

Looking over at the door, I cringed, remembering that night. The door had been kicked down and several things broken, including my favorite vase. It had been a deep ocean blue and had contained a dozen white roses that Krad had bought for me. Running my hand across the wall, I walked into the kitchen. I knew that everything was clean and normal again, but all I could see was how it would have been after I was taken. Papers strewn across the linoleum, the knife block knocked over, my own blood on the floor, broken glass… A few tears streamed down my face and I felt arms wrap around my waist comfortingly. "Krad…" I just barely managed to choke out his name. "Get me out of here…" One of his arms left my waist and brushed against my face, wiping away my tears, only to have them replaced with more. "Where to, Kari-Chan?" Krad's voice was genuinely concerned.

"Anywhere but the kitchen…" He nodded. "As you wish…" Krad picked me up, bridal style and carried me into the living room, gently setting me down onto the couch. He sat next to me and stroked my cheek, whispering comforting words into my ear. I hugged Krad, tucking my face into his chest. "It's alright, Kari. It's alright…" He whispered, smoothing my hair and holding me tightly. It took me a few more minutes to calm down, but when I did, I still continued to hold on to Krad. In his arms, I was safe. Safe from the past. Safe from the present. Safe from the future. "Kari-Chan, tell me what happened." Krad demanded quietly. "Just a flashback. It was so vivid. It felt real. But I'm ok now. I promise." Krad nodded, kissing the top of my head. Krad continued to hold me, even when the doorbell rang. "Dark will get it…" Krad murmured when I tried to get up. _It feels so nice here in Krad's embrace. I don't want him to let me go… _"… in the living room." I could hear Dark's voice through the door. It opened and my Mother and Satoshi walked in.

Reluctantly, Krad and I let go of each other and I ran to my Mom. "Kari! My god I thought you would never wake up!" My mother shouted in English. I hugged her. "I missed you too, Mom." Her eyes strayed towards Krad as I hugged Satoshi-Nii.

**Overseer**

"Krad." She greeted him. "We meet again, Ankoku Tsukino." Krad bowed his head in respect. "He's still out there. He killed Jin. Made it look like an accident." She spoke perfect Japanese despite the fact of having no Japanese blood in her. Her white-blond hair was cut into a bob cut that made her look professional despite the fact she was dressed casually. "When did this happen?" Krad raised an eyebrow. "Last Month." Ankoku looked towards her daughter, who was talking animatedly with Satoshi, who seemed so relieved. "I never would have thought that she would fall for you… Among all people, she fell for you…" Krad chuckled softly. "I never would have thought that I'd fall for her. Or anyone for that matter…" Ankoku smiled softly. "I remember when we worked with you. It's amazing that, after four years, how much she's softened you." Krad snorted.

**Kari**

I turned away from Satoshi-Nii and noticed my Mother and Krad talking. I was about to say something when my doorbell rang again. "I should get that, Toshi-Nii." He nodded and I went to the door. It had been cracked open barely an inch before I was attacked by Emiko. "OhmygodI'msogladyourawakeKari-ChanIwassoooooooooooooworriedaboutyou!!!" "Mom! Get off of her!!!" I chuckled nervously as I peeled Emiko from me and led them into the living room.

Just as the commotion started to die down, Dark walked down the stairs, his hair dripping wet and only wearing a pair of pants. I couldn't help but to find myself staring. This, I believe, was the first time I had ever seen Dark shirtless. I was entranced by each curve of his muscles. His eight pa- "Crap!" I shouted as a tissue box smacked me in the head. "Kari! Snap out of it!" I shook my head and realized that Dark had been the one to throw the box. "Hey! Just because I like Krad doesn't mean I can't stare at you! You're Fair Game!!!" I clasped my hands over my mouth and blushed madly once I realized what I had shouted. "Yes Kari, he is. But you aren't. Dark, Go put a shirt on." Krad commanded lazily, earning several laughs from the other people in the room. "Fine. It's my house too…" Dark mumbled going back upstairs.

After a little bit of joking, I wound up sitting between Krad and the wall after Krad's little possessive streak kicked in. "So… Uh… What new has happened at school?" The question was directed towards Daisuke and Satoshi. "Well, we got two new students when school started up again. I haven't met them yet and I don't have any classes with them so I don't know much about them. What about you Hiwatari-Kun?" Satoshi-Nii shook his head. "I wouldn't know." I nodded. "Is there anything else I need to know?" Daisuke shook his head. "Nothing really about school…" Everyone else shook their heads. "Nothing much. Everything is pretty much the same. Though, I'm somewhat concerned about Dark. He hasn't stolen a thing since that night." I looked down at my feet. "You know, this is no way to be spending Christmas Eve night… Though, I haven't even cooked anything ye-" Krad cut me off. "Spending it with you is good enough, Kari!" Everyone looked our way. I could swear a slight tinge of pink crossed his face, but I could have been delusional.

My Mom suddenly glanced at her watch. "Oh hey! Look at the time, I should go ahead and head out! I'm getting kinda sleepy!" She shot a look towards the Niwa family. "Oh, you don't have to go, Tsukino-Sa-" My mother continued to look their way, causing Emiko to revise her statement. "You know, We're pretty tired too! We should be headed out as well, right Daisuke?" She shot him a look. "Uuuh Yeah!" Daisuke faked a yawn. "I'm tired too!" He sweat dropped. I knew exactly what they were trying. "Go ahead. Leave. I know exactly what you're up to…" I waved them off. "Good night, and" the clock struck midnight. "Merry Christmas."

I left the living room, making my way up the stairs and into my room, while the others left. Changing out of my sweats and t-shirt, I slipped on a pair of shorts and a baggy tank top and pulled a brush through my hair. _It's so short… Why did he have to make it short?_ I sighed, setting my brush down and sitting on my bed. "I can't believe it's been 6 months since I've been in my own room…" Then, an idea popped into my head. "It's also been 6 months since I've been seriously kissed…" Grinning to myself, I snuck out of my room and into Krad's. _Drat! He isn't in here!_ I growled softly to myself and plopped down onto his bed. _Fine. I'll wait for him! I'm patient._

"Trying to be sneaky, huh?" Krad's lips were at my ear, his voice seductive. It seemed to have a certain longing to it. It caused me to jump slightly. "You know, it isn't nice to sneak up on people, Krad." He chuckled at me, circling around the bed to where he was standing in front of where I was sitting. He leaned forward, his face only centimeters from mine. "It also isn't nice to keep people waiting…" His minty breath tickled my nose. Closing my eyes, I smiled as he smirked, closing the space between us, knocking me down onto his bed, pinning me beneath him. "I missed you Kari." I smirked up at him. "I missed you too, Krad."

_Yeah. Those two new students mentioned are Kouta and Miyako, my two new characters. They are going to be the main characters in 'Two For Tragedy'. I'm not sure how it'll turn out. Hopefully good! ^_^ Thank ya for reading and for reviewing! -_- Who am I kidding? None of you reviewed. How am I supposed to know what I'm doing wrong if I get no reviews? *Sigh* Whatever... (Tsuki hasn't been very happy lately, so just bear with her angry rants... Or kindly skip over them! ^_^)_


End file.
